Scandal at Hogwarts
by Lady Lanera
Summary: The summer before his 7th year, HP's life changes forever, but it's not due to Voldemort this time. A 4th-year Ravenclaw accuses Harry of being her unborn child's father. Harry must prove to everyone he's not. Can he do it? Written for challenge at PS
1. Just Another Summer with the Dursleys

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potter related.

**A/N: **I'm ignoring the events in HBP, except Ginny and Harry still dating. So Dumbledore is still alive, and Snape's still the Potions Master. I'm also ignoring the whole Horcrux stuff, and Voldemort is only going to be mentioned every now and then.

**Just Another Summer with the Dursleys**

As I sit on my bed, I wipe away the sweat that has collected on my face. Uncle Vernon has locked me in my room yet again because I have failed to finish his absurd amount of chores for today before he came home. Frankly, I think the fat git is just praying that I drop dead from the humidity and hotness of my room. He's threatened it before so I know that it's not too much of a stretch.

Glancing down at the album in my hands that Hagrid gave me my first year at Hogwarts, I flip through the pages. Pictures upon pictures of a once smiling happy family stare back at me. My dad, James Potter, has his arm around my mum, Lily Evans-Potter. They're both smiling down at the small little toddler version of me. So much happiness is in this book, but it doesn't tell the whole story, though. I mean, it doesn't show the destruction Voldemort left behind after he murdered my parents and left me an orphan. It just doesn't show that.

Idly, I start to wonder as I stare at the pictures if Ginny and I will be like my parents when we have kids. Will that be me one day holding my son in my arms as he plays with a snitch? Will that be Ginny one day trying to scrub behind our son's ears? I then close my eyes. I miss Ginny. Sure, she writes me every day, but it isn't the same as seeing her. Sighing, I think to myself how it's only three more weeks at the Dursleys before I'm of age and running off to the Burrow. Then I can hold Ginny in my arms and never have to worry about weeding, cleaning, or beatings again.

Footsteps suddenly alert me to Uncle Vernon heading towards my room. I quickly scramble and put my album away. He doesn't like any funny business, and that album is definitely under that category. I just reach my bed again when the door swings open. His eyes are glaring at me as if he knows that I have been staring at it again. He doesn't, though. How could he? I'm always careful.

"Come here, boy," he growls before grabbing me by the scruff of the neck.

I make no attempt to fight him. I only end up getting hurt worse then. Years of experience have taught me that. I can only imagine what he's going to do to me this time. I wish I were of age right now so I don't have to live in this hellhole with these idiots. He shoves me forward towards the couch in the living room a few moments later. I barely have time to catch myself before I hit the couch with a grunt.

"Now listen here, boy. I've got very important people coming, so I don't want you here."

I stare at him dumbfounded. What part of 'don't let Harry leave the house' does Uncle Vernon not understand? Dumbledore sent him that warning not even two days ago. I, however, remain quiet, which seems to be the right thing. Uncle Vernon then thrusts money in my hand. It's definitely not enough to buy anything of value. It's probably just enough money to buy a movie ticket.

"So go lose yourself for awhile. If you don't come back tonight, then I'll throw your ruddy crap out back near the shed. If you're still not back by tomorrow, then I'm torching everything. Is that understood, boy?" He pokes me in the shoulder for a good measure.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," I quietly reply. I'm definitely going to be back. I don't want his filthy hands anywhere near my stuff. He smirks in response before roughly shoving me out the door. I don't even get a chance to say anything. Then again, when do I get that chance? After all, I'm just the freak who lives with the so-called normal people.

In my ratty old shoes and three sizes too big grubby shirt, I head off towards the park on the outer edge of town. I silently hope that there aren't any Death Eaters out roaming around the streets of Little Whinging. I'm without my wand again because like almost all of my other belongings, Uncle Vernon has locked it up in my former room, the cupboard under the stairs. Then again, it is the middle of the afternoon. The Death Eaters are probably sipping tea with Voldemort right about now as they torture some poor defenseless Muggle.

"Hey, Freak! I'm surprised Dad let you out."

I ignore my git of a cousin. However, I hear soft laughter that sounds familiar that forces me to glance towards him. I immediately feel stupid when I realize that it's not Ginny laughing with her arm around Dudley's shoulders. Some girl with wild blue streaks in her dark hair glares at me with piercing ice blue eyes. No doubt, this is Dudley's new girlfriend Rayne that I know for a fact he's been intimate with, unfortunately. I only know that because I'm the poor soul who walked in on them once.

"Yeah, well, I'm surprised she's not dead yet considering how heavy you are," I retort before whirling around.

"Oh, yeah, tell me, Freak! How's your boyfriend Cedric doing, still dead?"

I whirl around within seconds. I glare at him, but he only sneers back. He's trying to goad me into fighting him so that Uncle Vernon punishes me again. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction, though. I focus on Snape's old 'discipline your mind' crap and turn back around, ignoring the idiot the best I can. It's rather hard to do, though, when there's so much of him to ignore.

"You want to know what I heard, Potter?" Dudley shouts at me as a couple more of his friends join him. "I heard your mum turned out tricks for any old bum who walked past. I bet you don't even know who your father is." He then snickers loudly when I stop. "Mum says that when your mum was younger, she hung out with all the scum of the city. I bet your dad was some homeless drunk."

"Shut up, Dudley!" I snarl whirling around.

"Bet when they were making you, she just slid right off him when she was done."

"Shut the hell up, Dudley!" I snarl storming towards him with every intention of bloodying him to a pulp. How dare he say such filth about my mother! However, he has a good two hundred pounds on me, so he just shoves me backwards with a laugh when I fall hard to the ground.

"You're such a freak, Potter."

"You're a fat lard of—" Dudley's thick fist slams hard against my face, cutting off my insult, though. I cry out instantly before the blood just streams out of my nose. I try to swing my fist at him, but he quickly sits on my chest immobilizing me. His fists pound into me like bricks. I hear sickening crunches of several of my bones, but the attack doesn't last long. Some person, I don't know who, starts to shout off in the distance to leave that poor boy alone. Dudley only laughs before pushing himself up off me. I barely make a sound at the terrible pain that results from that movement.

"See you at home, Freak!"

I lie in the grass, watching the white puffy clouds go by without a care in the world. That is until the afternoon sky turns into dusk, and I remember Uncle Vernon's threat about burning all of my stuff. I slowly get to my feet before stumbling towards Privet Drive. I can only imagine the looks of glee on their faces at the sight of me. A half-hour later, I stagger into the kitchen through the back door. They don't glance at me so I head up to my room. Who needs Death Eaters when I have these monsters?

**A/N: **Harry gets a surprise visitor who's not very enthused with him. :D


	2. Time Served

**Time Served**

Glancing at my badly fraying calendar on my wall, I sigh thinking that I only have two more days, and then I'm finally out of this hellhole forever. It's been two weeks and some days since my fight with Dudley. I still have this horrendous pain in my ribs, but it's not like Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon is going to take their resident freak to the hospital. No, instead, they've locked me in my room. They check on me every now and then. Sometimes they bring food. Sometimes they let me out to go to the bathroom. For the most part, though, they just see if I'm still breathing and shut the door once more. It's rather stupid but I'm enjoying the solitude from them. There's no 'Get this' or 'Get that, Freak.'

Shouting outside makes me glance towards my window. The shouting sounds familiar. I then lean further towards the window in the hopes to make out the individual words. I can't, though. Sighing, I get up and pull back my curtain just slightly. Whoever it is must be right in the doorway to the house.

"NO, SIR, YOU LISTEN HERE! FOR THE LAST TIME, THERE IS NO BLOODY HARRY POTTER HERE!" Uncle Vernon bellows loudly.

I can't help but smile. The person downstairs just has to be from the Wizarding World. It must be an Order member. Dumbledore wouldn't trust anyone else. My excitement increases as I wonder if it's Remus. Maybe they've found out about Dudley or something. Shaking my head, I think how stupid I am. They've come to get me early since it's so obvious that Voldemort would try to attack once the blood wards fall on my seventeenth birthday. I then grab my album from underneath my bed and clutch it tightly against my chest. The rest of my belongings in here can just burn. The album and my trunk really are the only things I need. My wand, my dad's Invisibility Cloak, my Firebolt, and everything else are in my trunk. Hedwig's with Ron so I didn't have to worry about finding spare bit of food for her.

At the sound of the footsteps ascending up the stairs towards my room, my grin widens. They're springing me from this hell early. I can't believe it. I'm practically giddy now. I slowly turn around, not caring what I look like when the person opens the door. I want whomever Dumbledore sent to fetch me to see what those bastards, namely Dudley, have done to me. After all, there's no chance of me ever returning. Not even Dumbledore could force me back here now. I _did_ my time.

I smile waiting for the door to open to smell the fresh air of freedom. I close my eyes and breathe in a deep breath. Soon, I'll be with Ginny again, and we can sneak out late at night to go snog under one of the old oak trees. I can't wait to be free. It's there. It's right there. Faintly, I hear the doorknob to my room squeak loudly as it turns. Once more, I breathe in, reveling in the smell of sweet victory. I can't help it. My mouth just runs wild as I expect it to be Remus. I can't wait to see him.

"About time you showed up," I drawl with lopsided grin plastered on my face as the door flings open. My heart stops. That's not Remus. That is so not freaking Remus! I feel myself to panic as long slender pale fingers latch onto my shirt and yank me upwards so I'm nose to nose with my unlikely rescuer. I gulp as the obsidian eyes pierce mine with the worst death glare I've ever seen from the man.

"You little fool," hisses Severus Snape, the scariest professor and biggest git at Hogwarts. "I bet you're proud of yourself. Aren't you, Potter?" Spittle hits me in the face. On a scale of 1 to 10 on how ticked Snape is, I'd rate him about a thousand.

"I'm sorry, sir," I reply, hoping it'll calm him down. After all, how in the hell was I supposed to know it'd be Snape rescuing me, not Remus? I'm not a freaking mind reader. Snape then releases me as if he's just touched acid before whirling around towards Uncle Vernon.

"I'm taking Potter with me, Dursley. If you have any ounce of self-preservation in you, you'll bring me the boy's trunk that you so stupidly lock up every summer. You have exactly one minute." Snape's tone is deadly and extremely lethal. It's like watching a cobra waiting to strike a mouse. Except Uncle Vernon is a really stupid mouse.

"Now, you listen here, when we took that boy in—"

"I don't give a damn what you're going to say, Dursley. You will do what I say or else."

"I will not be threatened in my own home by you…you freaks!"

If I were anyone else, I'd have winced when Snape leapt towards Uncle Vernon and shoved him against the wall. In my mind, Uncle Vernon was getting his just deserts. Who was I to stop Snape?

"Dursley," Snape says in his deadliest soft voice that I've ever heard. "I may not be able to kill you, but I assure you that I can make your miserable Muggle life hell. If you keep pushing me, you'll see just how 'freaky' I can be." Snape's dark eyes glisten menacingly. "Is that understood, Dursley, or must I do some MAGIC on you?"

Uncle Vernon's face instantly turns violet. He hates that word, and I'm sure Snape definitely remembers that from our doomed Occlumency lessons. After all, the wizard's positively gleeful himself at the sight of Uncle Vernon turning violent shades of purple. Between the two hated men, I'm definitely cheering for Snape in this death match.

"Tuney told me all about you," Uncle Vernon says with a sickening smirk as if he thinks he has some sort of advantage over Snape. "You're that creepy bloke who used to follow Petunia's sister around begging for handouts like the poor reject you are." Snape takes a step back from him and relaxes into a very eerily calm pose. "Oh, yeah, not so tough now, are you?" He then glances towards me before scoffing. "Why don't you just take your bastard son already and get out of here? Unlike Petunia's parents, I don't run a goddamn welfare place." Snape remains perfectly still as a statue, which really isn't a good sign for Uncle Vernon. "You know, if you probably washed your hair every once and awhile, I bet she wouldn't have—"

CRACK!

"You should consider yourself lucky, Dursley, that I only hit you," Snape hisses as blood streams from Uncle Vernon's nose. Snape then whirls towards me. He looks almost as feral as he did when I saw his memories. "Come, Potter," he commands as if I'm a dog. "We'll get your trunk on the way out." He then turns around and briskly heads out of my room to the downstairs area.

I follow him silently hoping and praying he's not going to kill me once we leave. Something has upset Snape badly, but he hasn't let it on what exactly, though. I mean, it definitely can't have been my stupid mistake of thinking he was Remus. If it were that, he'd be over it by now. And I doubt Uncle Vernon could have annoyed him that quickly. My mouth drops seconds later when Snape roughly pushes me away from him before drawing his wand. Has he finally lost it and decided to kill us all? Seconds later, the door to my former room, the cupboard under the stairs, shatters as I recognize a blasting curse hit it. Snape says nothing before yanking my trunk out of it.

"Is that all of your belongings, Potter?"

"Yes, sir," I reply trying desperately not to set Snape off. He only nods before shrinking my trunk and putting it in his robes. He then whirls around once more and starts heading towards the front door. I quickly follow after him not wanting to spend another night in this hellhole again. Aunt Petunia who steps in front of Snape with a nasty look on her face, however, blocks our exit.

"Sixteen years we've had to put up with your bastard son—"

Snape waves his hand at her, effectively silencing her with a wandless spell. He then leans towards her in the same intimidating manner that he did earlier with Uncle Vernon. His eyes darken again. Obviously, my relatives bring the worst out in Snape.

"Listen here, you old hag," Snape snarls. "He's _not_ my son! And if you continue to slander your sister's name, I'll have you and your bastard husband brought up on charges of neglect and child endangerment. I wonder what the ladies at the beauty parlor would say about that, Petunia. I bet they wouldn't be very sympathetic to you and Dursley." His glare deepens. "Dumbledore gave you one job, and you both screwed that up royally." Very briefly, his eyes dart towards Dudley. "I see that all of the gracious money Dumbledore gave you went to your swine of a son's goal of being as big as a house. Congratulations, Petunia. I believe he's accomplished that." With another effortless wave, Snape quickly sidesteps Aunt Petunia and motions for me to follow again.

I glance at my relatives very briefly. Dudley looks utterly horrified by Snape. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are downright furious. I shake my head and follow Snape out. I'm not going to say goodbye to them. They don't deserve it.

"Thank you, Professor," I quietly say as we stand side-by-side on the front porch. Snape's eyes dart towards me, but he says nothing. He's still rather angry about something. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch my reflection on the glass of the front door. Bruises cover my entire face. Maybe he's angry about that? Nah...this is Snape we're talking about here.

"You can stare at yourself later, Potter," Snape snaps before grabbing my arm. Without even giving me a warning, a feeling of a tube squeezing me sweeps over me. Snape is apparating us away from Privet Drive. The only thing I can say is good riddance.

**A/N: **Next chapter, Harry learns some very startling news about himself in the _Daily Prophet_. :D


	3. Harry Potter Got Me Pregnant

**A/N: **First off, some responses to the mysteries that I didn't answer in this chapter from the last chapter.

**1) **_Dursleys referring to Snape as Harry's dad._  
I'm operating under the assumption that Petunia ignored Lily after she went to Hogwarts. I acknowledge that Lily (being the nice person she was) probably sent an invitation to Petunia for her wedding to James, but Petunia (being the nasty vile woman she is) burned it. So she would only know about Lily being with Snape, not Potter then. So she'd just naturally assume later that Harry was Snape's son and that Lily ended up leaving Snape after Harry's birth (because he's a horrible man in Petunia's mind) and went to this Potter fellow because she was ashamed of being with Snape.

**2) **_Harry still being badly injured two weeks after Dudley beat him up._  
This mystery will be answered by Pomfrey in the next chapter after Harry tells about the abuse he's had to put up with for years at the Dursleys.

Enjoy. :D

**Harry Potter Got Me Pregnant**

Our entire journey up to the castle, my first real home in a long time, is extremely silent. Snape's walking as fast as possible away from me, so I'm having a rather difficult time catching up to him. After all, there's a big difference between my body structure and his. First off, I don't have long legs. He doesn't snap at me to hurry up as he usually would. In fact, he does attempt to slow down when he notices, but it doesn't do any good. My ribs are still killing me.

I sigh heavily. I know that it's not a good sign that after two weeks I barely look as if I've healed a bit. I mean, Dudley only wailed on me for like five minutes. One would think that Dudley couldn't have inflicted that much damage on me. I then stumble slightly before falling towards the ground. Strong arms catch me before that happens, though.

"You're a pain in my ass, Potter," Snape grumbles as he holds me up.

"I'm sorry, sir," I quietly reply. My legs are like jelly now. I can't believe this. I try to find some last shred of energy because I know Snape's patience or some semblance of it isn't going to last long. However, our brisk walk has pretty much zapped any I had. I catch the brief flicker of some unknown emotion in Snape's dark eyes before it disappears.

A few seconds later, Snape sighs heavily and stares at me with a look that says 'If you even so much say anything, I'll kill you.' I make no response when he wraps a supporting arm around my waist before we continue into Hogwarts. He's definitely trying to be, well, to be nice. He's keeping our pace extremely slow as we head through the Entrance Hall and up the steps into the Grand Staircase. It doesn't take me long to realize where we are headed. I bit back my sigh. Why is it every time I set foot in Hogwarts that I always end up in the Hospital Wing?

"Madam Pomfrey," Snape announces as soon as we cross the Infirmary's threshold.

I nearly wince when I see the momentarily flash of anger in the matron's eyes. I know she's not angry with me, though. After all, it's become routine for us now. She patches me up and lectures me about not eating, and I reply with false promises. It's not as if I was ever going to tell an adult that my relatives treat me like crap. The last time that happened, my relatives ended up suing my teacher for slander and I lost the one adult in my life that actually cared for me. However, now, now I can reveal everything, everything those bastards did to me without caring about being alone or worrying about what the Dursleys will do to me next summer. There isn't going to be a next summer.

"Mr. Potter, I'm beginning to think that we're going to have to have another conversation," Madam Pomfrey says softly while motioning to Snape to help me to a nearby cot. She instantly starts running her diagnostic charms on me.

At the sight of some of the words floating in the air, Madam Pomfrey's wand arm starts to shake slightly. She glances to Snape, and the two seem to have a private conversation with each other by just using their eyes. Whatever the conversation is, Madam Pomfrey wins because Snape sighs and inclines his head before leaving. The pristine white privacy screen then snaps shut around my cot.

"You've been neglecting to follow my instructions, Mr. Potter." She's not chiding me in her usual voice. It's almost as if she's holding back her emotions. She sighs heavily before gently helping me out of my extra-large filthy shirt. "Oh, Merlin," she whispers shaking her head. "Why did you not seek medical attention for these injuries, Mr. Potter?"

"I guess I sort of forgot," I reply quietly. I can tell she's not buying it.

"To beat a child, that man should be ashamed of himself," she mumbles angrily under her breath while casting several healing charms on me. "As if you don't already have your share of health issues, he feels the need to add these on just because…" She then shakes her head angrily.

I'm definitely missing something here. I open my mouth to speak, but the privacy screen opens again. I glance towards the intruders and sigh. Dumbledore has arrived, along with Snape. However, the familiar twinkle isn't in Dumbledore's blue eyes. I only glance down at the ground. I hope Dumbledore and Snape are not like Ms. Dawes and going to say it's my fault for what Dudley did.

"Madam, forgive me, but if I could speak with Harry a moment," Dumbledore says softly.

"In case you've failed—"

"Yes, Madam, I'm well aware of the extensive injuries to Harry. However, I believe you yourself would believe it'd be prudent to see if there is any truth to the claims." She huffs angrily before leaving.

"Sir, what's going on?" I ask, glancing at each of my professors. Snape only pulls out a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ before handing it to me. I immediately grab it and glance at it. My mouth then drops at the headline, 'HARRY POTTER GOT ME PREGNANT.' _WHAT?_ I scream in my head. I then quickly skim the article, feeling my heart race as I do.

_Young Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, will soon be the Father Who Lived. A source close to the family has stated that last May the Chosen One seduced a then third-year Ravenclaw girl at a party and later became intimate with her, resulting in a pregnancy. Recently, the _Prophet_ has gained an exclusive with the young girl herself in the hopes to prevent any other young ladies falling victim to the Chosen One's wicked ways._

"_I'd say he was rather sweet and kind at first," says Lizzie Burke, the expectant mother of the Chosen One's child. "Some Slytherin boys wouldn't stop bothering me so Harry decided to step in. He asked them if there was a problem while motioning with his wand. The guys I guess decided it wasn't worth it, and they left. He asked me if I was all right then. It was like a fairy tale. I mean, most guys won't talk to me, and here's a sixth-year Gryffindor, the most famous and popular guy at Hogwarts, talking to me. What was I supposed to do? He asked me if I wanted some fresh air, and I agreed so we left the party. Looking back on it now, I don't know what I was thinking._

"_We ended up in the Astronomy Tower. At first, I thought nothing about that. I mean, this is Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. We talked for quite awhile up there. It was getting rather late. Looking back on it now, I probably should have gone back to my dorm before a teacher caught us, but I didn't. I don't know how it happened, but somehow we ended up kissing. One thing led to another, and before I knew it, well, you know._

"_I guess I didn't realize what was going on until afterwards. I mean, I was waiting for someone special…someone that I loved. He wasn't that guy. He was just a really smooth talker. It was as if he had drugged me, but I doubt he did that. Harry is normally a sweet guy. He wouldn't hurt a fly unless someone he knew was in danger. I mean, he apologized afterwards and asked me if he had hurt me. What guy does that, honestly? He was really gentle so I told him that he didn't. I could see in his eyes that he too thought it was a mistake. The moment just overpowered us, and we both did something that we shouldn't have done. I'm not saying it's Harry's fault or that it's mine. It just happened._

"_Over this past summer, I started to feel sick so my mum took me to the doctor. Let me tell you. When I heard the news that I was pregnant, I cried. I mean, I'm fourteen years old. I shouldn't be pregnant. I have my whole life ahead of me, and now my life is over just because of some stupid guy not being able to control himself around me._

"_I later told my dad. He got so angry with Harry. I mean, sure I'm rather upset that I'm pregnant, but it wasn't as if Harry wanted this to happen either. He's a good guy. Really, he is. He's just misunderstood._

"_Well, the other day, Dad saw Harry. I guess he somewhat lost it. I kept shouting at him to leave Harry alone. I mean, it's not Harry's fault. We just lost control, and this happened. It's not as if Harry forced me. He was very sweet like a gentleman you know. I just…I feel bad for Harry. And if I could just say one thing to him, I'd tell him that I don't blame him if he doesn't want to have anything to do with me. I mean, he has a really great girlfriend already, and I'm just nobody."_

_There you have it, Readers, the mother of the Chosen One's unborn child. There's been no response from Harry Potter yet, but the _Prophet_ is rather convinced that even Harry won't be silent much longer. So, Readers, do you believe the Boy-Who-Lived will cast this child aside because it's a mistake? Or will the Chosen One own up to his mistake and take care of Lizzie and his child? Owl in your response, and we'll share the result in tomorrow's edition._

_As for me, Readers, only time will tell. However, in these troubling times, we must remember that in darkness there is light, which appears to be the unborn child of Lizzie Burke and Harry Potter. This is Rita Skeeter signing off._

My eyes stare at the article in disbelief before noticing the picture of me in the bottom right hand corner. Bruises litter the picture of me in such a way that it looks eerily similar to how my face looks at this exact moment. My head whips up when I suddenly understand Snape, Pomfrey, and Dumbledore's reactions to me. They all think I did this! They all think I…I fathered a child! They're all bonkers!

**A/N: **Next chapter, Dumbledore asks a favor of poor Snape and Harry. :D


	4. Dumbledore's Favor

**A/N: **Thanks for all the adds and reviews. I honestly didn't think this story would be that great when I started it. Enjoy. :D

**Dumbledore's Favor**

I can't believe them. I can't believe any single one of them. How could they think that I did that? I mean, yes, I'm Harry Freaking Potter, the Boy-Who-Survived-a-Killing-Curse-And-All-I-Got-Is-This-Lousy-Scar. That doesn't mean that I'm going to snog the hell out of some girl that I don't even know at some party. I then glare at Dumbledore. How can he even think that? Has the man been sucking on too many lemon drops and finally lost his mind?

"I didn't do this! I haven't slept with anyone." At the sight of Snape raising an eyebrow slightly, I feel my anger increase tenfold. "You can think whatever the hell you want, Snape, but I didn't do anything with that witch. I'll take Veritaserum or even let you roam around in my head. I didn't do this, though. I swear it."

"We know, my boy," Dumbledore replies solemnly.

"You know?" I squawk indignantly. "Then why'd Snape—"

"That's _Professor_ Snape to you, Potter," growls the bloody bat.

"Fine, why'd PROFESSOR Snape act so pissed off with me when he came to collect me?"

"Oh, I don't know. It could be that I had to collect some dunderheaded Gryffindor who's been a constant pain in my ass ever since I saw him," Snape snarls viciously. "There's also the quaint little fact about the Dark Lord. Or has Gryffindor's Golden Boy forgotten about the Dark Lord? Because I assure you that he hasn't forgotten about you, Potter," he yells.

"Severus," Dumbledore warns, glancing towards Snape with his steel blue eyes. He then sighs heavily. "You'll have to forgive him, Harry."

"Yeah, because he's so forgiving, isn't he?" I retort angrily. I notice Snape flexing his wand hand instantly. Maybe I shouldn't have said that on second thought. After all, I do seem to push every single one of Snape's buttons without even trying. I then draw in a breath. This is the man who's putting himself at great risk for me. I have to remember that. No matter how vile the man is, I have to remember what he goes through in order to help and protect me. "I'm sorry, sir." I force my head up so I'm looking right at Snape. "I shouldn't have lost my temper." Snape only scoffs, though, visibly relaxing.

"Forgive me, Harry, but I must know how you came by those injuries." Dumbledore's blue eyes stare at me somberly, which means he probably already knows the answer.

"My cousin Dudley," I respond quietly. The wind has pretty much left my sails. I mean, this morning I only had to worry about the Dursleys. Now, I'm looking at my reputation trashed, and Ginny believing that I've cheated on her. Oh, whom am I kidding? She won't believe this garbage. I mean, Ginny and her family know all about how Skeeter is a lying little beetle, literally.

"I see."

"He was saying some things, and I lost my temper with him. He's a bit bigger than me so he started to wail on me." I then sigh heavily. "The bruises usually heal faster than this, though," I mumble.

"Yes, well, the bruises likely would have healed faster if you weren't half-starved to death, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey briskly states as she walks back to my bedside. She gives Dumbledore a look that just screams, 'Try and remove me, and you'll lose your hand.' She gives me a soft pat on my shoulder before unscrewing the lid of the familiar bruise salve. "You poor dear," she softly says, rubbing in the orange paste. "You're going to need to be on nutrition potions until at least October."

"We were trying to have a private discussion with Potter, Madam. Perhaps you can—"

"So help me Merlin, Severus Snape, if you even attempt to finish that sentence, I will hex you. The boy is in obvious need of medical attention. So while you may neglect your own health, by Merlin, you are not going to make me neglect his. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Madam," Snape responds quietly inclining his head.

Frightening silence then filters in as the mediwitch continues to apply the bruise salve. I keep my eyes straight ahead, though, doing my best to avoid Snape and Dumbledore's eyes. Unfortunately, the quiet starts to get to me. After all, silence tends to breed wicked thoughts.

"If you know that I didn't do that, then why did S—Professor Snape come and get me then?" quietly I ask. Truthfully, I don't really care what the answer is. I just want the silence to go away.

"Obviously, with the picture printed in that article, Ms. Skeeter was able to get past our defenses somehow. Clearly, we could not allow the Dark Lord to believe such a thing or he'd otherwise attempt to attack your relatives' home. So I would think the reasoning why I fetched you from that horrid place would be rather obvious, Mr. Potter." Disdain seeps into his voice.

"Thank you, sir," I reply, keeping my head hung.

"Indeed," Snape responds with a snort. "Headmaster, forgive me, but perhaps you could inform me of the reason why I am needed here. Potter is evidently in good hands."

"That he is, my boy," Dumbledore says with his familiar blue eyes once again twinkling.

_Uh-oh, why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this?_ I then glance up towards Snape. He has visibly stiffen, which makes my stomach drop. So I'm not the only one who doesn't like Dumbledore's look. This really isn't going to be good.

"You are returning to your manor for the remainder of the break. Am I correct?" Dumbledore doesn't give him a chance to answer, though. "Well, seeing as how Poppy will be returning to her family and I shall be unreachable for awhile, the only other person to care for him properly would be you, Severus." Dumbledore's blue eyes are twinkling like madly.

"Perhaps you've forgotten the others currently residing with me at the manor, old man," Snape hisses.

"I have not."

"Then you wish my family manor to be reduced to a pile of rubble."

"I wish of no such thing, Severus." He then glances at me before returning to stare at Snape. "I should think they would get along fairly well."

"What! No, absolutely not, old man, you've forfeited the right to ask me any more favors when you saddled me with…no…I will not have my manor turn into a halfway house for your poor lost wayward souls."

"Severus, he needs a place to live."

"Give him to the Weasleys then!" Snape shouts back. "They'd be oh so glad to have him!"

"My dear boy, the Weasleys have lost their home."

"Dammit!" Snape roared. "Fine, old man, I'll take the damn boy!" He then points a long slender pale finger towards Dumbledore. "But this is the LAST goddamn time I do anything for you!"

"Oh, but of course, my dear boy," Dumbledore says badly hiding his smile.

**A/N: **Next chapter, Harry meets the wayward lost souls Snape has living with him in the manor. Any guesses?


	5. Prince Manor Home of Wayward Souls

**A/N: **I am still amazed that so many people are enjoying this story. Thanks for the reviews and adds. Enjoy. ;D

**Prince Manor: Home to Wayward Souls**

Ten minutes later, I find myself walking into a dark manor. Snape is beside me in his usual foul mood times ten so I'm doing my best impression of being under my Invisibility Cloak. When the door closes behind me, I sigh. A month, I only have to live here with him for a month. Surely, even I can survive a month with Snape. I then glance at him and catch his glare at something in front of us. On second thought, whom am I kidding? This is Snape.

My eyes then catch movement from a navy blue sofa in a room off to our left side. I mean, I remember Snape mentioning something about his concern about the state of his manor with my being there, but I haven't thought anything about it. However, when a familiar blond head suddenly comes up over the sofa, I bite back my question as to who is in the manor with us. Draco Malfoy, Mr. Prissy Slytherin himself, is lying on the sofa. When his eyes widen slightly, I know the jerk has seen me.

"Uncle Sev, what's Potter doing here?"

"It appears as if Potter will be staying with us until term, Draco," Snape replies quietly. "I take it there have been no issues concerning our second guest?"

"No," Draco quietly says closing his eyes. A pained expression then passes over his face before he quickly shifts his mood back to cold neutrality. "Mokai is watching her, though."

"I had already figured that much out for myself, thank you," Snape bitterly responds. He then glances at me. "We have one more guest here, but you will do well to avoid the last door to the left. Otherwise, Potter, I'll have you scrubbing cauldrons until Christmas. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," I answer.

"Let us hope that you stick to your word for once in your life. While you are here, you will not inform any of your pathetic little friends that you are residing with me. And you most certainly will not reveal in your usual whining way that Draco is here."

"Yes, sir, I understand."

"You will be expected to maintain your room in proper decorum at all times." At the sight of my opening my mouth, Snape says, "It is the same expectations I've placed on Draco so you may cease in thinking I'm playing favorites." He then glances towards Draco before looking at me again. "I doubt I need to inform you of this, but you are not to order Mokai to do it for you."

I instantly notice a slight grimace on Draco's face. He must have done that when he was first here. Luckily, I know what it feels like to be a house elf so I'm not going to do that. I open my mouth again to respond to tell him so, but Snape cuts me off once more.

"You may write your friends once a day, but the horrid brats will not ever set foot in my manor or even stick their heads in the floo. For meals, you will join Draco in the kitchen, and I shall join you every now and then. There will be no complaining, whining, or questioning if I tell you to do something. You will not show me your usual disrespect towards me." He then takes a step closer. "Therefore, you will refer to me as either 'Professor' or 'sir,' Mr. Potter, while we are forced to cohabitate."

_Oh, yeah, because Malfoy gets to call you 'Uncle Sev,' _I grumble in my head.

"There will be no fighting between you and Draco. Whatever issues you have while at school is over as of now. If I do catch either of you fighting, then I shall make both of you suffer." Snape's dark eyes dart to both of us so we know he's serious. "Lastly, you will either come to me or Draco if you are in pain or discomfort or if Merlin forbids it to talk."

That demand throws me for a loop. Why does Snape care if I'm in pain? I then glance towards Draco before looking back at him. Does he really think I'd ever go to Draco for anything? The prissy little Slytherin would likely mock me. Snape then catches my gaze.

"While I will admit that there is a certain level of distrust amongst us, it is dangerous for all of us to suffer through our pain in silence." Snape then sighs. "You have no doubt continued to dream of the Dark Lord's recent attacks. You perhaps even witnessed the recent death of Charity Burbage."

I feel my stomach sour instantly before I turn away. How does he always know? I mean, I know how he knows, Legilimency, but I know that he probably hasn't used it in this case. He just knows. He just freaking knows…everything. A few seconds later, Snape rests a hand on my shoulder.

"It is not a sign of weakness to ask for help, Potter. Unlike your wretched Muggles, I shall think nothing of it." His hand on my shoulder is eerily soothing. "I am certain Draco will be the same."

Snape is positively confusing the hell out of me. One minute he's back to his regular git self, snarling like a rabid dog. By the next, he's a somewhat reserved but compassionate man. It's like Jekyll and Hyde, except both personalities are scary. Then again, I suppose I can understand his switching back and forth between the two. He's supposedly a spy for Dumbledore and Voldemort. I'm not certain yet where his true loyalties lie, but, well, I'll take all the help I can get at this point.

I then glance at the blond Slytherin who is watching me. I know Draco took the Dark Mark last year. One of my many Voldemort-induced dreams showed his initiation. So, honestly, who can blame me for not taking Snape's words at face value? After all, this is Draco Malfoy, the git who hurtled a slur towards Hermione our second year and got me banned from Quidditch our fifth year.

Draco's cries and pleas suddenly rush to the forefront of my brain as I remember one of the numerous dreams from this past summer. I watch the sickening memory and hear his screams as Voldemort continues to cast the Cruciatus on the Slytherin before finally releasing him. Draco's badly shaking body slams hard into the mud puddle. That's all I ever see, but it's all I ever want to see.

"I understand, sir," I quietly reply hanging my head. "But…um…"

"I am treating you as I would treat any one of my Slytherins, Mr. Potter," Snape responds. "It is the house you should have been in after all if the Sorting Hat had its way." He has an eerie calm about him as my eyes meet his. He doesn't appear upset at all. "Yes, Potter, I am well aware how close you came to be one of my snakes." He then draws himself up slightly. "However, do not expect me to treat you the same once we are at Hogwarts again, Mr. Potter."

Something in his words clicks in my brain. It's an act. It's all an act. I mean, sure, he probably does hate me because I look so much like my father who was a complete and total ass to Snape. But underneath all that dark brooding and anger, Snape is capable of acting semi-normal. I then scoff. I should have known. After all, I've only watched spy movies since I was six, and Uncle Vernon was on his spy movie kick. It's all about appearances with spies. Snape obviously couldn't act all cuddly and nice to me like the other professors, not if he was going to help Dumbledore and the Order. I then gather up my Gryffindor bravery.

"So while I'm here, you're going to be nice—"

"I am not _nice_, Potter," Snape replies with a slight growl. "I will, however, give you as much respect as you show me."

_Okay, note to self, be respectful…just to see if he can do it,_ I think staring at him. I then glance down at my worn trainers. I have to look so ridiculous right now with my bruises and tattered clothes. My eyes then narrow on the scuff on my shoes as I think about some of the mysteries surrounding my soon-to-be disastrous life. I sigh quietly before looking at Snape. I don't really want to ask in front of Draco, but who knows when I'll be alone with Snape?

"Sir, doesn't the Wizarding World have some like Paternity test or something?"

"It has several, but Ms. Burke's family is refusing to administer one. They continue to state that they are convinced that it is your child. And should anyone refute their claims, they would likely duel the person to the death. And before you ask, Ms. Burke belongs to a very powerful pureblood family, Potter. I have no doubt that her families loyalties lie in the Dark Lord."

"And her?" softly I ask. When he raises an eyebrow, I sigh. "I don't know everyone at Hogwarts, sir. And I'm pretty sure that I've never met this Ravenclaw girl."

"It's understandable. Ms. Burke travels in a different circle than you do," he responds. "I do not believe she is purporting this preposterous story for her benefit, though." When my eyes narrow, he explains further. "From what I know of Ms. Burke, she is typically rather withdrawn from her peers. In her three years at Hogwarts, I have never had an issue in terms of her telling falsehoods."

"Maybe she's acting around everyone," I point out.

"I sincerely doubt Ms. Burke is capable of being this cunning, Potter."

"Then you think she's telling the truth," I grind out.

"I do not," Snape responds folding his arms across his chest. "I believe there are three plausible explanations for her behavior. After the act, someone could have easily altered her memory to make her believe that it was you. The father could have drunk Polyjuice to appear as you. The last explanation is that her family is pressuring her to continue claiming that you are the father."

"But why would her family do that, though? I mean, don't they understand what this is doing to me? I mean, she's a Ravenclaw, not a Slytherin." Snape's eyes narrow on me instantly. I prepare myself for the onslaught of his snarling, but it doesn't come.

"Ms. Burke's mother is the granddaughter of Belvina Black, the daughter of Phineas Nigellus Black. Her mother Elladora kept her surname instead of taking the Nott surname upon marriage."

"You mean, she's related to—" Snape nods curtly, which sours my stomach. "No wonder they're spreading these lies. They want me to look bad to the rest of the Wizarding World." I then sigh heavily. "They're expecting me to put up a fight. Aren't they?"

"Most likely," he responds calmly. You should know, Potter, that if you do put up a fight, they will do everything in their power to portray you as a liar, among other things. As it is, we are lucky that Ms. Burke made no insinuation of force."

"They would do that?" I squawk outraged.

"Unfortunately, the Burkes are one reason Slytherin has a bad reputation. So the answer if they would, yes, they would in a heartbeat. They would use any means necessary to discredit you so that there was no hope alive anymore. No hope means the Dark Lord wins."

I close my eyes at Snape's words. It can't just be that black and white. Where are my shades of gray? Honestly, how can I choose between those two options, either I call her out on being a liar and the whole world suffers, or I accept her lie and then I suffer? Why must it always be up to me? Why can't I just have a normal life instead of these stupid adventures every year?

"Before this crisis and after the rest of the world finally wised up and saw Fudge was an idiot, the public at large hailed you as a hero. If you call her out, the Burkes will most definitely show some 'proof' that you are the father."

"But when the baby is born, everyone will have to know it's not me, right?"

"You are correct." I sigh in relief, but Snape unfortunately continues, "Unless the Burkes decide to cast some form of glamour upon the child to hide its true lineage." My heart drops. This is why I hate Slytherins. They're sneaky little gits out to ruin my life.

"I bet you're happy about all this," I grumble towards Draco.

"Why on Earth would I be happy to hear you've spawned some pathetic love child, Potter?" Draco snaps. "Even if we do know that it's a lie, it's not as if I would care if you finally figured out what it is you're supposed to do with your—"

"Draco Lucian Malfoy," Snape sneers glaring at the blond. "Need I add more to your list of chores?" He waves away Draco's soft apology. "If there are no more questions idly waiting in your Quidditch-wrought brain, perhaps it'd be best if you accompanied Draco to your room for the evening."

"I do have one question, sir." I nearly laugh when Draco groans loudly. Obviously, he wants to get rid of me as bad as Snape does. "Who's the second person here with us, Professor?" Snape fixes me with a glaring stare before he growls.

"Since you will no doubt ignore my explicit instructions, it is a member of the Order, but it is not your precious werewolf so I frankly fail to see why it is any of your concern."

"What happened to the person, sir? Did it have to do with the Burrow?"

"Potter, quit playing twenty questions with me. I do not have the time or the patience tonight."

I say nothing, and I do nothing. Snape and I just stare at each other. So far, I think I've been very respectful with the bloody bat. I've been calling him 'sir' and 'professor' cringing on the inside every single time I utter it. Then again, I have to remember that this man is sacrificing a lot for the Order in order to keep me safe. He also was the person who took me away from the horrible nasty Dursleys, but that seems to be on Dumbledore's orders only.

"Fine, Potter," snaps Snape as if he's on his last shred of patience. "The Dark Lord sent his Death Eaters to the Burrow to punish the Weasleys for being blood traitors. Several Order members were already there because I had warned them that the Dark Lord might attack it. One of the Order's witches broke ranks foolishly during the attack, and a rather nasty curse struck her in the chest. Since supposedly I am the only one who can handle the damn witch, Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore placed her in my care." I open my mouth, but Snape angrily points towards the stairs. "Take him to his room now, Draco." At least he has answered some of my questions. I can wait for tomorrow to get the rest.

**A/N: **Okay, round two, who is the second person in the manor? :D


	6. Revelations

**A/N: **I think I've answered all the questions posed to me so far. Enjoy. :D

**Revelations**

I've been here for three and a half weeks, and I have yet to find out who the second guest is. I've tried to get it out of Draco and even Snape. The Slytherins only glance at me and tell me to mind my own business or in Snape's case, he just glares at me before stalking off.

During the early part of my stay, I tried once to sneak a peek when the door was halfway open. I paid dearly for that. Snape decided that it was time for me to have an impromptu Occlumency lesson. He was particularly brutal. Well, on second thought, he wasn't as brutal as he could have been. Sure, he did barrel into my head and cause me to have a tremendous blinding headache afterwards. But that's Snape. I'd never say this to his face, but I think understand why he does it now. So much distrust and dishonesty surrounds him that he just can't take a person's words at face value. I mean, how many times has Dumbledore told him that this would be the last time, only to have Dumbledore add one more 'last time' to him? I then sigh.

Once Snape realized that I had a splitting headache, he was surprisingly, well, kind. He gave me a potion that got rid of all my pain. He didn't look any different like compassionate or anything, but I knew he was in his own way. At least, that was what I told myself.

However, he has seen my dreams, has felt my guilt for all the deaths, and has heard my screams. He knows me now better than I know myself it seems. So ever since that day he attacked my mind, we've been having Occlumency lessons at night. I can tell he's trying harder to teach it to me. I mean, he actually stops when I beg him. Then again, if I beg, he stops and stares at me as if I'm an intriguing ingredient he can collect. However, there has been improvement. I can somewhat occlude my mind now and withstand his attacks. The dreams actually have lessened somewhat, too.

"Mr. Potter," Snape says as he walks into the room. Since my first day here, Snape has continued to surprise me. He has been wearing a series of, well, normal clothes. I mean, if someone had told me at the beginning that Snape wore normal everyday clothes in the summertime, I'd have thought the person was bonkers. But there it is. Today, for example, he is wearing a loose grey sweatshirt with faded jeans. The biggest thing I've noticed with Snape since we've been here is how healthy he looks.

I'm not saying that he has a tan or anything, but he doesn't look so close to his grave anymore. I have yet to see a smile, but I'm pretty sure it's coming. It's odd now, looking back. I was so convinced that I'd be dead by the second day. So far, I'm still alive. It's rather a miracle.

"Sir," I reply. It doesn't sound so forced anymore when I say it. I think we've actually come to an understanding of sorts. Well, as good as one as we could come to in this century. Even with that understand, though, he still intimidates the hell out of me. I glance down at the floor before I speak so he doesn't see my emotions. "Is it Professor Sinistra? Is she the Order member upstairs?"

"What?"

"The Order member that has been upstairs, is it Professor Sinistra?"

"You're not going to drop this. Are you, Potter?" he responds before shaking his head. "Very well, follow me." Staring at him dumbfounded, he motions towards me to follow. "Well, come on, Potter," he says clearly exasperated.

I quickly catch up to him, wondering why we're heading in the opposite direction than the upstairs. In fact, we appear to be walking towards the floo. I glance at him with a puzzled look, but he only motions with his arm for me to stop. He then bends down throwing in floo power towards the flames. I can barely make out what he's saying. It's as if he's talking in code or something.

"Inform your Mistress that I wish her to step through immediately." Snape then pulls back from the fireplace and stands beside me. He stands relaxed with his arms behind his back.

I watch the flames waiting for the person to emerge. I mean, it has to be Sinistra, doesn't it? Everyone knows that those two hate each other. I've even seen hexes exchanged between the two. It has to be her. Who else who would have a temper that Snape can control? Well, he can't really control hers. I think he can tolerate her temper a lot more than other peoples' tempers, though. I then sigh right as the embers burst into brilliant green flames. My mouth drops.

"But…how…what…huh?" unintelligently I say before whirling towards Snape. He only stares at me folding his arms across his chest.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Potter?"

"Um…no, Professor," I reply glancing back at my Astronomy professor. She's perfectly fine. Well, she does have a bit of a deep jagged line to her face, making her look a bit like Remus. But other than that, she looks very much alive. I then sigh. "Forgive me, Professor Sinistra, but are you an Order member?" Her dark eyes narrow on me briefly before she glances towards Snape.

"Just humor the boy, Aurora."

"Yes, I'm an Order member. Why do you ask, Harry?"

"And were you there the day someone, probably Death Eaters, attacked the Burrow?"

"Yes." Her eyes flicker towards Snape again before she glances at me.

"Did you get hit by a curse by any chance?"

"Only the one Severus threw at me," she drawled. "Why do you ask, Mr. Potter?"

"But, well, you're all right, though?"

"As far as I'm aware," she responds before sighing. "Harry what's with all the questions? Did He send you a vision of me dying or something?"

"No, it's just that I thought you were the Order member upstairs."

"She still hasn't regained consciousness, Severus?"

"She has, unfortunately," he replies with a sigh. "And she has been talking my ear off ever since. If I hear one more apology out of her mouth, I am going to hex her."

"She was hit by a curse, Severus. She should be dead," Professor Sinistra softly admonishes.

"Yes, well, if you had not interfered, then she most certainly would have." Snape then glances towards me before looking back at her. "I believe that is all that is required of you, Aurora. You may return to your manor. I shall have your potion later this evening and will send it by owl."

"Aye, aye, captain," she drawls before walking back to the floo and leaving.

"Does that answer your question?" he asks me as soon as the emerald flames die down.

"Then who is it? And why won't you tell me?"

"What's…what's with all the arguing, Pr'fessor?" a tired voice says behind us.

"You should not be walking in your condition, Miss Tonks."

Snape quickly wraps an arm around her waist before steering her towards the couch. He's extremely gentle with her as if he's afraid she'll break. It's odd to see him act this way. He's so…so caring. It's as if she's his daughter or something. _Wait…what…could she be…nah…but…well, maybe._

"How are you feeling?" His voice commands honesty. Even I want to answer with that voice.

"All right," she slurs slightly laying her head back against the couch.

"Do not lie to me, Miss Tonks," he responds in his usual no-nonsense way. "I must know the truth. How do you feel?"

"Tired," she responds, opening an eye to peek at him. "I'm gonna get better, right, Pr'fessor?"

"Yes, you're healing nicely. You should be back to your feet in a few more days." She groans loudly, but ceases when he forces her to meet his gaze. "I mean it. Now, just rest, Tonks," he says.

Glancing from Tonks to Snape, I sigh. Every single act I've ever seen from the man is just that, an act. I've probably never even seen the real Snape. I doubt anyone actually has. Well, perhaps Dumbledore has once, but I wouldn't bet on it.

Snape waves his wand over Tonks before frowning. Obviously, the results from his scan aren't what he wants to see with her. He shakes his head once and hands Tonks a vial of a pink liquid. Neither one says anything. She just throws it back before grimacing. Her head then leans against the back of the couch once more. Snape, however, rests a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Tonks, while I commend your display of strength for joining us, it is most unwise to be taxing your body so. Do not be the idiotic girl you once were. Follow my orders and allow yourself to rest, Tonks. We shall not leave you."

"Thanks, Pr'fessor," she slurs before closing her eyes. Her breathing promptly slows and evens out as sleep overtakes her. Soon, the spiky pink bubble-gum haired young woman is snoring softly.

Snape glances towards me briefly, but says nothing. Instead, he sends a spell that surrounds her before taking a seat in a navy blue armchair. His dark eyes rest on me as I sit in the chair opposite of his. He continues just staring at me for several more minutes. Finally, that haunting silence and intense stare of his just gets on my last nerve, which forces me to speak.

"Tonks was the Order member who was hurt at the Burrow, sir?" It's a stupid question. I know, but it's the only thing I can think of at the moment. Snape only inclines his head slightly. "It was Death Eaters who attacked, right?" Again, he inclines his head, refusing to speak. "Were you...?" My voice then trails off. I mean, how do you ask that question?

"If you are referring to whether I was involved in the attack on the Burrow, the answer is yes." Snape shows no guilt or remorse with that statement. He just sits there perfectly relaxed. "No doubt you heard Sinistra say that I was in a duel with her."

"Yes, sir," I reply quietly. More questions bubble up in my throat. "Were you the one who left that mark on her face?" He nods curtly before folding his arms in a defensive gesture. "Did you mean to hit her with it?"

"What do you think, Mr. Potter?" he answers annoyed.

"I think you'd do anything to make sure He knows you're on his side." When Snape suddenly chuckles softly, I feel my stomach wrench slightly. I'm pretty certain the older dark wizard on my side. I mean, I hope he's on my side. Otherwise, I am definitely going to be in trouble when the end nears.

"After all this time, you still question my loyalties?" he silkily asks with an unpleasant sneer.

"You don't make it easy, sir. But I'm not the same kid you had as a first-year. I've grown up."

"And yet, you still manage to get yourself into rather large messes that I must clean up after."

"But this mess I didn't even do!" When Snape's dark eyes narrow on me, I weakly add, "sir." His eyes, however, don't lose that familiar glare that he holds especially for me. "I didn't do this. If I were to get any girl pregnant, then it'd be Ginny, not some Ravenclaw girl I've never even met, sir."

"I'm sure Molly and Arthur would be thrilled to hear that, Potter," he drawls with a smirk.

"Sir, I don't even understand why Lizzie is lying like that. I mean, what does she hope to get out of this, a bit of the spotlight? She can have it," I snap. "I sure as hell don't want it. I never wanted to be the Wizarding World's Savior or its Chosen One, sir. I just want to be Harry. I want a normal life for once. But am I ever going to get that? Hell no, if they have their way," I growl. Snape only scoffs.

"Finally figured out life isn't fair, have you, Potter?" His eyes show dark amusement.

Biting back the insane urge to strangle the infuriating man across from me, I sigh and release all of the tension that's been building inside of me. After all, getting mad at Snape is only going to lead to two things: Snape yelling back and possibly making my life hell for the last week I'm stuck here. In other words, there's no good news that could possibly come out of it.

"Sir, I have a couple of questions."

"When don't you, Potter?" He has the beginnings of a soft smile as his lips ever so slightly curl upwards. "Ask your questions."

"Well, it's just that I'm wondering what would happen if I did acknowledge that I'm the father?" At Snape's eyes narrowing, I instantly hold up a hand. "I'm not saying I am the father. I'm just saying that if I was, would they want me to marry her then or what?"

"I'm rather convinced that they wouldn't. Your mother was Muggleborn, making you a half-blood. The Burkes are strictly purebloods. They no doubt would consider the child if it was yours a dishonor for their family. You need not worry about being married to her."

"Okay," I reply feeling slightly better. "So, why do you think they're doing this then? I mean, is it because Sirius named me his heir?"

"Potter, they're of the Black name, too. They have their own fortune to whittle through." He then sighs. "They also have the Burke fortune. It's not the money. They're doing this because they can. They are counting on you to fight them so they can turn the Wizarding World against you. They want that. Their plans count on you using your Gryffindor side. Though, I must say I am rather impressed that you haven't sent off some foolish missive to the _Prophet_ yet. You have surprised me by that, Mr. Potter."

"Yeah, just like I haven't fought with Malfoy."

"You saw his summer, so there's no reason for me to be surprised that you'd be civil towards each other. You've both seen horrors no one can imagine." Snape then leans forward. "It will not be easy, Potter, but I believe she'll understand in the end."

Just like that, I know that he knows. I know that Snape knows which path I've chosen, and I can't help but feel a sense of calm wash over me. It's going to be all right as long as Snape's with me.

**A/N: **Initially, I was going to have Snape's mystery guest be Sinistra, but I decided that I use her a bit too much. So she's taking a bit of a long-deserved break in this story. Next chapter, the start of the new term at Hogwarts gets off with a bang. :D


	7. Starting the Year Off with a Bang

**A/N: **Enjoy. :D

**Starting the Year Off with a Bang**

Never have I been more apprehensive than I am right now as I slowly walk into the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. I can only imagine how my friends are going to treat me this year. It's not going to be easy, ha. Easy doesn't even come close. I draw in a slow breath and slowly approach Ron and Hermione as they quietly talk to one another at the Gryffindor table. If the looks I'm getting from the other Houses are to mean anything, I'm going to be friendless all year.

"Mind if I sit here?" I quietly say glancing at my two best friends.

Ron's blue eyes angrily dart towards me before he grumbles and moves his bag from the bench. He seems rather subdued right now. Hermione flashes me an apologetic smile before she glances back down at her plate. Well, they're not snarling at me yet if I've lost my mind. Though, I have to admit that I'm not sure how I'd answer that at this moment.

"Good evening," Dumbledore says walking to the podium.

I immediately tune him out, though. I couldn't care less what the man has to say this year. I mean, somewhere over at the Ravenclaw table is my accuser. One would think it would be relatively easy to find her in the sea of blue crests, but I can't. She has to be there, though. She just has to be. I then close my eyes. Even if I did find her, then what happens? It's not as if I can call her an outright liar. I mean, since I chose this path, Snape and I have been talking about it. We need to figure out why she's saying this before I take any action. Snape seems to the think there's more to the story than what we've seen thus far. I tend to agree.

I glance down the length of the table trying to find Ginny. She's not there, though, which makes me close my eyes and sigh. I wouldn't blame her at all if the situations were in reverse. It's horribly awkward between us. After all, nearly all of Gryffindor knows that Ginny and I are dating. Now, with these horrible accusations of me cheating on her are swimming around, well, I don't blame her.

"Hey, you," a soft voice says behind me. Slender arms then wrap around my torso.

"Ginny?" I reply before glancing towards the sixth-year girl.

"You didn't really expect me to believe that you slept with a Ravenclaw, did you?"

I smile back at the familiar lop-sided grin on her face. I should've guessed. I then sigh heavily before putting my ear against the top of her head. I want to tell her how badly I missed her, but I can't form the words. For now, this is going to have to do.

"You'd think Potter would have more decorum, considering he got Lizzie pregnant," someone whispers from the Hufflepuff table.

"Don't you remember? He's the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. He could probably kill the Headmaster and get away with it."

"Typical, least Professor Snape sees him for who he is."

"Ignore them, Harry," Ginny softly says grabbing my hand. "So did you hear about the Burrow?"

"Yeah," I reply sighing. "I'm so sorry, Ginny." The one downside about my girlfriend is that she gets a bit overly excited, but that seems to be a trait from her mother. I cast a wandless Muffliato spell so no one can overhear us.

"It's all right. We all made it out okay. The only people who got hurt were Professor Sinistra and Tonks." Her eyes then lit up as she just remembered something. "Did you know she was in the Order?"

When I shake my head, Ginny starts to retell the story about the attack on the Burrow. I can't help but think it's my fault. After all, if all of Hogwarts knows that I'm dating Ginny, then why wouldn't Voldemort? I've put her and her family in terrible danger. My heart then lurches before my eyes glance towards the Ravenclaw table. I so have to find this Lizzie Burke and soon. I don't even know why she's lying like this to the Wizarding World, but if Voldemort finds out, he'll kill her and her family. I can't have any more blood on my hands. I just can't.

"Well, I guess during one of the meetings, Professor Dumbledore told Mum and Dad that someone thought that the Death Eaters would try to go after us so the Headmaster had some of the members watch us. The day of the attack, Professor Sinistra and Tonks were with us. It got really dark out, and Professor Sinistra told us to go inside the house. Harry, she's like amazing dueling. I don't even know how to describe it. It was as if she was doing some sort of hypnotic dance when she was blocking and casting." Ginny then laughs softly. "I guess maybe it's because she's a Slytherin. Did you know she and Professor Snape duel frequently?" Once more, I shake my head. "One of the Death Eaters sent some fierce spell towards Mum, and she just waved it away as if it was nothing. If she wouldn't have been there, I'm pretty sure Mum would have died. The spell hit our old oak tree. It split it right in half." Ginny then suppresses a shudder before leaning further into me. "I can't be certain, but I think that Snape was there on their side. I'm pretty sure that he and Sinistra dueled at least once." She sighs softly. "His curse hit the side of her face, and she mumbled something under her breath that strangely sounded like 'Dammit, Severus.' I don't know, though. I could have imagined it. However, the scariest thing came when someone sent a really powerful hex towards Tonks. It hit her in the chest, and... She fell to the ground like a ragdoll, Harry. It was really scary."

"She's fine, Ginny," I quietly reply. "Tonks is all right." She smiles at me before sighing.

"So you were at Grimmauld this summer?"

"No. I was elsewhere, but I was safe, though." Drawing in a slow breath of strawberries, I sigh contently. I could stay like this forever. "Gin, I have to tell—"

"I already know, Harry," she replies glancing up at me. "It's all right. I know." Her eyes then briefly dart towards the High Table. "You don't need to explain. Let's get back to the feast. All right, Harry?" she says with a soft smile before pulling back from me.

I end my spell and eat my dinner. It helps slightly to know that she understands, but it mostly makes me feel like crap. How can I do this to her? I can only imagine what the idiots are going to say to her. After all, when we first started dating, some of the bastards in Slytherin, not to name names but Draco and his bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle, asked her if her goal was to sleep with all of Gryffindor before she graduated. I, of course, being the idiot I was, hexed the little sod, only to have two months detention. However, Ginny thought it was sweet, so it was worth a few detentions with Snape in the end.

It's odd how quickly things change in my life. I mean, the only person I don't have to worry about is Draco, which is because we came to a truce during our stay with Professor Snape. Plus, well, he knows that I've seen that his true loyalties lie with defeating the Dark Lord. He really isn't a Malfoy at heart. He is truly his own self. And like Snape, he has certain expectations thrust upon him by others and the need to act a certain way around people. It's rather sad actually, but I've grown close enough to both Slytherins to call them my friends. Yeah, I'm sure they'd be thrilled to know that.

Distantly, I hear Dumbledore dismiss us, which makes me sigh. First night in Gryffindor is definitely going to be my worst night. I draw in a breath. I've faced down DADA professors who have tried to kill me. I've faced a basilisk, werewolf, and dragons. I've had numerous encounters with Voldemort and lived to tell the tale. I can surely survive one night in Gryffindor with my peers.

I push myself up off the table before walking towards the doors. However, a loud voice yells across the room towards me. My head whips towards the voice, and I stare at the gang of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs heading my way. My eyes, however, narrow on the long dark-haired Ravenclaw girl staring at me with sad blue eyes. When I notice her hands in a slight protective embrace around herself, I know immediately who she is, Lizzie Burke. _Showtime_, I think glumly. However, her friends don't even let me get a word in to show how well I can act.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Boy-Who-Lived, come to apologize for what you did to Lizzie, you little creep?" sneers an unfamiliar Hufflepuff. "Thought you could get away with it, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry?" I ask somewhat confused. "Just what am I trying to get away with?"

"Ignore them, Harry. Come on," Ginny says yanking me with her.

"Gonna knock her up and run, too, Potter?" a Ravenclaw growls glaring at me.

"Mr. Corner and Mr. Finch-Fletchley, kindly return to your tables," a stern voice announces.

"I thought you were different, Harry," the young Ravenclaw girl with long dark hair says staring at me. "I thought you loved me." Her deep cerulean eyes then glance towards Ginny. She raises herself up before speaking. "Just remember that Weasleys give birth to litters," she sneers towards Ginny.

Two things happen then. I step forward to defend Ginny, only to have her whip her wand out and send a powerful hex towards the Ravenclaw girl. I just stand there dumbfounded watching the fight. I so didn't expect that to happen. The duel quickly ends when the professors show up.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, and Ms. Burke, if you could so kindly follow me," Snape drawls.

_Ah, crap,_ I think before sighing heavily. This should be interesting.

**A/N: **Next chapter, Snape "talks" with Harry, Ginny, and Lizzie. Reviews make me write faster. :D


	8. Double Take

**A/N: **See...I do update quicker (by an hour) with updates. Enjoy. :D

**Double Take**

I stand off to the side away from Ginny and Lizzie in Snape's office near his desk. Both girls are glaring daggers at each other. However, Snape is trying to diffuse the situation somewhat by standing in front of both of them. His arms cross calmly as he stares at Ginny and Lizzie. I can barely see the anger in his face, which I know has to be there.

"Miss Burke, are you well?" He glances towards her relaxing his face slightly.

"Fine, sir," she softly replies.

"Would you object if I scanned you for any injuries? There is no telling what damage Ms. Weasley may have done to your child." He then throws a sneer towards Ginny before smoothing his features back into neutrality.

"I suppose you could, sir. Do you really think she might have hurt it?" Lizzie's deep blue eyes quickly turn into puddles. "It's not like I really wanted it in the first place, you know, Professor. I never asked to be pregnant." She then sniffles, which Snape quickly offers her a handkerchief. After wiping her nose, she folds it in her hands and wraps her arms protectively around her midsection. "Do you know, sir? Do you know that it's...um...it's his child?" she asks motioning with her head towards me.

"No doubt Potter expects some sort of reward for getting something as that right," Snape replies nastily glaring at me. He then pulls out his ebony wand. "You may feel a bit of a pinch, Miss Burke. I assure you, though, the pain is perfectly normal." When she nods in understanding, he runs his wand over her abdomen. For several moments, there's no sound from him before he finally lowers his wand and stares at her. He is perfectly relaxed as he speaks. "The fetus is still perfectly healthy, Miss Burke."

"Thank you, Professor," she replies wiping the tears from her eyes. "I just don't know what I would do if something happened to it. I mean, it might be a mistake, but it's, well, it's still a living being. Do you know what I mean, Professor?"

"Perfectly, Miss Burke," he responds standing tall again. He then glances towards Ginny. "You are very lucky, Miss Weasley, that you did not harm Miss Burke and her child."

"She's lying to everyone, Professor Snape. Harry's not her baby's father," Ginny snarls.

"Oh, please, Miss Weasley," Snape drawls with a smirk. "Far be it from me to inform you, but your dear boyfriend has yet to object to any of the claims. One would think that Mr. Potter just doesn't want to hurt you."

"He didn't sleep with that—"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for Miss Weasley's atrocious language," Snape says lazily.

"Ten points?" she yells. "I didn't even say anything."

"Perhaps not, but I'm not an idiot, Miss Weasley. By all means, do continue, though. I just love to see Gryffindor lose more of its precious points before its first class tomorrow." Snape's dark eyes then glance towards me. "And still Mr. Potter remains quiet. You'll defend Miss Weasley's honor in front of your friends, but not me. I do believe I am offended, Mr. Potter," he mocks.

I only glare back at Snape. Even though, I know that this is all an act, I can't believe it. The man has somehow become even snarkier in a matter of moments. No matter what he says, I'm not going to let him get to me. I can keep my mouth shut. I can. Though, I'm not really sure why I'm not saying anything. I should at least be saying something so Ginny knows that I'm just acting with Snape.

"What? Is the Golden Boy beyond words now?" Snape's eyes narrow on me as if challenging me to speak. "Or is it that you don't want to hurt Miss Weasley and tell her the truth? Oh, yes, I know all about it, Mr. Potter, seeing as how I was the one who caught you sneaking back to your dorms. Thought I'd forget that, did you, Potter?" He scoffs derisively when I don't reply. "Well, it appears to me that this issue between Miss Weasley and Miss Burke could be cleared up rather quickly. Wouldn't you say, Mr. Potter?" He then glances towards Lizzie. "Miss Burke, I apologize." His voice is gentler now as he speaks to her. "This whole matter could be cleared up with a paternity test. If you would agree, that is."

"Would it hurt the baby, sir?" she responds quietly staring directly into Snape's eyes.

"It would not. I swear on my wizard's oath, Miss Burke."

"Then let's do it." Lizzie glances at Ginny. "You may think whatever you want about me, but I know that Harry is the father." She then sniffles softly as more tears slide down her face. "I am sorry, Ginny, but you deserve to know the truth." Her blue eyes glance at me. "I thought you were different."

I glare at Snape. What in the Chudley Cannons is he doing? He knows that I'm not the father. I keep my mouth firmly shut, though. It is better that way I've learned. When Snape suddenly grips my arm and puts his wand against my arm, I yelp. However, I notice that he has only drawn my blood. His dark eyes glance up to me, and he wears that familiar 'say anything, and I'll kill you' look. I watch him walk towards a blood red potion that just happens to be out on his desk. His back is to the girls, but he's standing right in front of me so I can see his every move and facial feature. Granted, there aren't many different faces he makes. There is the 'I'm going to kill you' face, 'you are an idiot' face, and my personal favorite 'I swallowed a lemon drop' face.

My eyes remain on Snape as I watch him add the blood he collected from Lizzie's baby before adding mine. When the potion hisses unexpectedly hisses and Snape's mutters an obscenity under his breath, I stare at him in confusion. The potion has turned from blood red to blue. Oh, how I wish Hermione could be here with me. I really can't understand what the significance is.

"Is the potion blue, sir?" Lizzie speaks from where she's standing.

Snape glances at me before turning around with the blue potion. He inclines his head and sighs. His eyes remain on Lizzie watching her very carefully. He's being really serious right now, which is definitely not a good thing for me. He then sets the potion down and folds his arms across his chest.

"It would seem that you were correct, Miss Burke. Mr. Potter _is_ your child's father."

"WHAT!" Ginny yells before whirling towards me. "How could you?" she snarls glaring at me.

"Thirty points from Miss Weasley for yelling in the presence of a teacher." Ginny instantly clenches her teeth still glaring at me. "Miss Burke, perhaps it'd be best if you returned to your common room now for the evening."

"Yes, of course, thank you, Professor Snape," Lizzie says with a soft smile before walking out.

"You son of a bitch," growls Ginny as she continues glaring at me. "I trusted you. I thought—"

"Oh, dear Merlin, Miss Weasley, shut up!" Snape yells. "Potter's an idiot, but he's not that big of an idiot. He is not the father." He then releases a slow hiss as he allows his anger to leave him. "It would seem that Miss Burke's memory has been tampered with. She truly does believe that you're the father."

"How do you know that, sir?" Ginny asks giving Snape a strange look.

"Miss Burke made no look of relief or confusion when I misinformed her of her child's paternity. She should have reacted somehow, and she did in the manner typical of someone who has something retold to them. She believes that Potter is the father. It is one mystery down."

"Too bad we don't have more of the baby's blood. We could find out who the actual father is," I grumble. "Then I wouldn't have Hermione and Ron made at me."

"Mister Weasley and Miss Granger will get over themselves shortly, Potter. There is no need to act like a spoiled brat. After all, you are not the one who believes wrongly of the child's father." Snape then sighs before pulling out a small vial of blood. "However, you are incorrect."

"How..." I then glance up at Snape. "Of course, you're a Slytherin. I should have figured." I then sigh heavily. "You could find out who the father is then?"

"What would you have me do, Potter? Randomly subject the male students to blood tests until we find the true father?" He then snorts shaking his head. "Typical Gryffindor, you couldn't use your brain if you tried." Glancing towards Ginny for a moment, he looks back at me. "I'd think Saint Potter would jump at the chance to save a poor little defenseless Ravenclaw girl. But then again, I understand if it's because you now have a girlfriend to occupy your time." Snape's lips quirk slightly upwards.

"You're trying to goad me into this, aren't you, Professor?" I reply meeting his look.

"Five points from Gryffindor for making ridiculous accusations," he responds staring at me. "My, my, poor Gryffindor, you're going to be in last place this year, aren't you?"

"Yeah, well, when I come back here and teach beside you, Gryffindor is never going to be last." I then fold my arms across my chest as he does. "Sir," I add desperately trying to keep my smile back.

"Miss Weasley," Snape drawls glancing towards the fiery redhead. "Kindly escort your soon-to-be-dead boyfriend from my office before I prove to everyone that he really isn't the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Yes, sir," Ginny replies slightly confused. She grabs my arm and tugs on my sleeve, though.

"I expect you both in my office tomorrow, Miss Weasley and Mister Potter," he growls as the door opens. His eyes, however, show it's an act. It's all an act. And soon, I will join him in the acting.

**A/N: **Next chapter, the Golden Trio attends their first Potions class together. Wonder how well that goes, considering. :D


	9. Lonely Road

**A/N: **I will have no doubt lot of people yelling "You did WHAT?" in response to this chapter, but no worries. I'm using it as a plot device. Enjoy. ;D

**Lonely Road**

This morning at breakfast, I sat by myself at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione have decided to sit with Seamus, Dean, and other Gryffindors instead of me, which Ginny strangely doesn't make an appearance at all. Once again, Hermione gives me that pained apologetic smile as she follows Ron like the good girlfriend she is. I can see in her eyes that she wants to come over and sit by me, but she has that hesitation in her now. I get that hesitation, though. She's afraid Ron will do something stupid like he always does when he gets like this.

Truthfully, I don't blame them for being angry with me. Scratch that. Ron's the angry one, which I understand why. He thinks that I cheated on his sister with Lizzie. I mean, I saw how protective he was last year when Ginny was with Michael and then later Dean. She's his little sister, so of course he is going to be a big prat thinking that I would hurt her like that. One would think Ron would know me a bit better than that, but then again, we have that whole 'Chosen One' thing between us still.

As I walk into Potions, I'm expecting another cold shoulder from my best friends. However, Hermione forces Ron to sit by me. I bite back 'butt out, Hermione,' but only just barely. I know how much this is hurting her. After all, this is only the third time in the history of our friendship that there has been something between us that causes this strife. The first time was with Ron being jealous of me being a Tri-Wizard Champion. Those months were positively hell for us, and Hermione unfortunately was in the middle. The second time was with my dating Ginny. Ron didn't speak to me for a month when he learned that I was with his little sister. Once more, Hermione was in the middle. And now there is this, and yet again, she's in the middle.

"Hi, Harry," she softly says ignoring the scathing look Ron is giving her.

"Hello, Hermione," I reply before sighing. One would think she'd understand one of these days that her butting in doesn't help Ron and me any. We always just work things out. Well, after Ron stops being a stubborn ass that is.

"Did you finish all your summer work?"

"Yeah, for once," I answer, ignoring the terrible strain in her voice. I know this isn't easy for her.

"That's good. Personally, I found—"

"Mione, he doesn't care," Ron gruffly says. "After all, he has bigger problems considering that he couldn't keep it in his—"

"Turn to page 394," Snape's booming baritone voice announces as he briskly walks into the classroom. His dark eyes glance around the room before resting on me. He just barely tilts his head towards me in approval as I for once do as he asks. His eyes then dart to Ron, and the room instantly feels colder. "Mr. Weasley, is there some reason why you have not done as I instructed?"

Ron only glares at him before moodily yanking his Potions book out of his bag and slamming it down on the table. His blue eyes then meet Snape's gaze as if to challenge the older wizard. Slowly, Snape stalks towards the red-haired Gryffindor before leaning forward.

"Turn to page 394, Mister Weasley," Snape hisses glaring at Ron. When the young man does so making as loud of a ruckus as he can, Snape instantly looks feral. "Kindly drop the attitude, Mister Weasley. For I have no care in the world if you and Mr. Potter are fighting because he was not the saint you and Granger made him to be." He whirls around when Ron clenches his teeth angrily. "For this lesson, you will be in groups of three."

"Lovely," Ron mutters loud enough for the class to hear.

For some reason or another, Snape ignores Ron. He continues explaining what we're going to brew, Draught of Clarity, along with the ghastly results that will happen if we botch the potion. I only glance at Hermione and see her soft smile. She obviously has studied this. Even with Ron being a worthless git and my being pants at potions, we should be able to do well on this potion. I go to grab the first ingredient, Billywigs, but Snape interrupts staring at Ron with an odd look.

"Cease at once."

The class instantly follows his order and stares at him. Snape doesn't usually interrupt us like this. But if we think that is odd, then we're in for an awakening.

"Since it seems Mister Weasley has decided to be an idiot this morning, you will all brew this potion individually. Once finished, place your potion on my desk and leave so I may mark it."

I stare at Snape in disbelief. He has to be joking. We have to do this alone now because of Ron? I then glance at my textbook before sighing. There are over seventy-five directions that vary from chopping diagonally to grinding into minute powder. Well, if I can get along with Malfoy for a summer, then I can surely attempt to brew this potion. I just need to concentrate.

Setting off to work, I quickly start to follow the directions. I make no effort to see what Hermione's potion looks like, which I probably should do every now and then. However, I have this insatiable urge to prove to Snape that I can actually brew a potion. I grind the bicorn horn into a minute powder as per step 42's instruction when I suddenly catch Ron throwing an unknown ingredient into my cauldron. I drop my mortar of grounded bicorn horn and reach over to grab Ron's hand to stop him.

"Weasley, Potter!" Snape yells as he quickly stalks towards Ron and me.

I'm two seconds too late, though. A bright white flash instantly envelops the classroom as the ingredient hits my lime green thick Draught of Clarity. Sometime between the flash and now, I end up on my back. As I draw in a breath, I hear a rattle that I know is my pathetic attempt to breathe. I try to glance around the classroom, but all I see is darkness, a terrible pitch-black darkness. It's also rather odd how I hear nothing. There are no screams, no cries for help, any groans, or even moans. Nothing, there is absolutely no sound. It's rather silent, an eerie silence. More of my senses come back to me. I can taste the familiar metallic blood that coats my lips. Something heavy is on top of me, but it doesn't hurt me. It just makes it more difficult to breathe properly. I shudder at once at the thought that this might be a person on top of me because whoever it is feels so cold.

Ever since I found out that I have some maniacal dark wizard after me my first year at Hogwarts, I've been convinced that I'd die by his hands, not like this. I mean, who dies because his best friend is upset with him for supposedly knocking a girl up and being supposedly unfaithful to his little sister? Ron is supposed to be my friend, my best friend in fact. He's not supposed to be my murderer. A sound to my left then gains my attention. Finally, there's someone out there in the darkness. I can't make out what the person is saying because there is this annoying dull roar in my ears. I groan softly and open my eyes again to find out who is out there. My eyes widen at the giant hole above me where the ceiling was.

I feel a gentle cool breeze against my face as more sounds filter in. There's a bird trilling softly somewhere near me. Raspy voices try to speak as more of my classmates regain consciousness. Sounds of dozens or so boots clicking around me makes me groan again.

"Harry," a weak voice gasps.

My dull green eyes try to focus on the blurry figure that is lying on me. Unfortunately, my eyesight is rather horrible so I can't tell if the person is dark haired or not. I draw in another shaky breath, ignoring the rattle in my chest. If I had thought about it, I would have realized how odd it was that I have yet to feel any pain.

"Pr'fessor?" I ask with that chilling rattle.

"No," the weak voice moans. "Sorry, M—"

"Ron," I growl feeling a sudden surge of hatred towards the redhead. There are so many things I would love to snarl towards him. "You jackass," I say before coughing harshly. Ah, there's my pain. I close my eyes and groan loudly. My chest feels as if an elephant is sitting on me, which I guess if it's Ron, then that's not too much of a stretch.

"Potter," a second weak voice rasps near me, "shut...up."

That one without a doubt is Snape. I feel a hand on my arm, which makes me attempt to turn my head towards the person. My green eyes meet Snape's, and we just stare at one another. He is deathly pale with the crimson liquid streaming from numerous cuts to his face, but his eyes are just as intense as always. He wears that 'this is your fault, Potter' look. Well, I'm not going to argue with him. I then glance towards Ron. He looks identical to Snape in his injuries, but he's definitely dirtier. Taking inventory of my own injuries, I strangely notice that I don't feel really that badly injured. I slowly attempt to sit up, only to have Ron and Snape both push me back down.

"Do...that...again, Potter," Snape growls pausing before each word with a soft raspy gasp. He is glaring daggers at me. "I'll...break...your...neck." His dark eyes then dart towards where Ron is before he growls under his breath. "2000...points...from...Gryffindor," he says in his best 'I'm going to kill you both' voice, "for...your," his voice trails off. However, his glare remains, proving that he's still alive.

**A/N: **No worries about Harry's class. Everyone's alive.  
Next chapter, we learn a little bit about the Potions classroom and see the aftermath of the explosion. Think Ron and Harry can ever get past this?


	10. Questions Answered

**A/N: **Some more questions obviously are going to be answered here. Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy. :D

**Questions Answered**

Soft whispering around me slowly draws me out of my slumber. I, however, refuse to open my eyes. I really don't want to have to deal with anyone right now. After all, knowing my luck, this is either Ron ready to suffocate me with a pillow now, or some Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff student ready to haze me more about Lizzie. I mean, first everyone I know with the exceptions of Snape and Ginny think I impregnated a Ravenclaw girl at the end of last year's term at some party. Then Ginny's prat of a brother, my stupid ex-best friend, tries murdering my classmates and me just because he stupidly believes the lie. My life really can't get much worse.

One would think Ron would just realize by the way that Ginny is acting around me that it's not true, but of course not. That would be too much work for his moronic self. No, no, he has to act like some freaking child and throw an ingredient into my cauldron, trying to kill us on this process. I'm not going to forgive him. I then sigh as I realize that we always go through this. Somehow, in our warped thing called friendship, it's just become normal for Ron to become jealous and me to end up facing some near death experience because of him. That doesn't mean that I'm going to forgive him the first chance I see him. I think that a little ranting and raving is in order for the prat. He did try to murder me!

A gentle hand suddenly rests on top of mine. For some reason or another, I don't flinch at the unexpected touch, though. I always flinch when someone touches me and I'm not expecting it. That's just one of my habits that I've developed after years of living with the Dursleys. I force my face to remain relaxed so I keep up the illusion that I'm resting. Whoever it is will go away soon, hopefully.

"I am so, so sorry, Harry," the voice cries softly.

I nearly groan aloud when I realize that Lizzie is the one speaking with me. If Ginny walks in here and sees this, well, I doubt there isn't a person alive who can't imagine what trouble that will bring. After all, my girlfriend is a bit of a fiery minx at times when she feels threatened by another. I can hear Lizzie sniffle softly as she chokes back her emotions, which makes me believe that I look like absolute crap. Though, I don't care right now. Ginny is my girlfriend, not this girl who thinks I'm the father of her unborn child. I then sigh in my head.

"I don't even know why I'm like this, crying over you. You're fine. You're going to be fine." Her voice doesn't sell that she believes her claims, though. Her hand then rests against my shoulder. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I know that you can't hear me right now, but I'm really sorry this happened." Her voice trembles with unspoken remorse. "I never wanted this. I didn't want any of this," she cries. "I'm ruining both of our lives." She then leans closer and lowers her voice. "If I could, I'd give up this baby in a heartbeat. I never wanted this. Do you understand? I don't want any of this. I'm fourteen. This isn't supposed to be how my life went." She sniffles more, and a couple of her tears fall onto my chest. "Harry, please help me," she pleads with her voice trembling. "I don't know who else to turn to." More tears hit my chest. "If I...if I don't go through with this..." She then draws in a shaky breath. "They're going to—I didn't want this, Harry. You have to believe me. I didn't want any of this. I'm not like them. I'm not. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I dragged you into this," she cries.

_You dragged me into this,_ I repeat in my head. _So you admit it then. You know that I'm not the father of your kid. How in the world did you fool Snape then?_ I get my answer a few seconds later.

"I know you didn't want me to tell anyone because you didn't want to hurt Ginny. I know that," she whispers. "I know that she's the one you love, and I'm sorry that I ruined both our lives. But I have to do this. I have to do this or they'll kill my family." A stream of tears now soaks me as she sobs. "I don't know how they knew about it, Harry, but they did." She draws in another shaky breath. "They were waiting for me when I came home. They knew, Harry. They just knew." Sniffling softly, I feel her hand brush against my shoulder as she wipes away her fallen tears. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want any of this to happen. I didn't want to talk to the _Prophet_, but they told me that if I didn't cooperate, they'd kill my parents. I'm not strong, Harry. I'm not like you." She then whimpers quietly. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry about all of this. I didn't want it. I don't want any of it. But you have to understand. I'm doing this for my parents. Once I give birth and everyone believes the child to be yours, then it's over. I'm sorry, though. I'm sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry, but I had to tell, Harry." She then presses a kiss against my cheek before suddenly pulling back. "I had to tell, or they'd kill my parents. I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't let the Death Eaters kill my parents."

~SAH~

The next morning, I lay against my propped up pillows in the Hospital Wing still reeling from Lizzie's tearful confessions. I'm not sure what I make of it yet. On one hand, I'm angry with her for sneaking in to be next to my bedside last night acting like my girlfriend. On the other, I can't help but feel guilty for thinking that all this was her fault. It seems that it really isn't her fault.

At first when I found out that Lizzie was spouting these blatant lies about me, I was angry. I mean, I thought that she just wanted attention or like Snape said to make me look bad. That's not it, though. She's instigating this whole thing because Death Eaters supposedly have her parents. Who knows if that's true, though? She could still be lying to weave me into her web.

Lizzie's tears seemed real enough last night, though. It's rather hard to fake that easily. And then there came the quaint little fact that she actually believes we slept together last term. I can't imagine how she would take the truth on that one. I sigh again. At least I know why Snape lied to her and said it was mine. She'd be devastated. However, no matter how devastated she'll be in the truth, I don't deserve to have my name drug through the mud like this. Dammit, why couldn't Neville be the goddamn Boy-Who-Lived and me the idiot who melted cauldrons? I didn't ask for this Savior crap either.

"Glaring at your breakfast won't make it go away, Potter," Snape drawls on the cot next to me.

"Sir, did you hear anything last night?" I ask glancing at him. I nearly laugh when I catch the pair of black silk pajamas Madam Pomfrey transfigured for him. He doesn't look so intimidating in those clothes. However, I'm not quite suicidal yet. We'll see about next week.

"If you're referring to Miss Burke's horrendous impression of a dying banshee, yes, Potter, I heard her." Snape then calmly sips his juice before grimacing and setting it back down. "And she calls this breakfast," he grumbles.

"Do you think she was telling the truth?"

"About the Death Eaters forcing her to speak with the _Prophet_ about you fathering her child?" When I nod, he gives me his familiar 'what do you think' look. "It would not be the first time this has occurred after all."

"Um...you don't think that maybe the father is, well, a Death Eater, do you?" My stomach sours instantly at my thought, but I keep remembering Lizzie's cry that they just knew.

"I do not. I believe that it was a student who fathered the child." Snape then sighs. "According to Madam Pomfrey's tests so far, it was not a student from my House. She currently is running tests against the Gryffindor males, but I doubt she'll get a match there."

"You think it's someone from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?"

"They've certainly been the two main Houses who have wished you ill as of late."

"Yeah, but Ron tried to kill me," I glumly point out glancing back at my breakfast. I pick up my fork and start to pick at my pancakes. Honestly, I'm not sure we'll ever get past this, but I don't know if I want to either.

Ron gets jealous so easily. I have money. His family doesn't, so he gets mad, claiming I'm flaunting my money in his face. I'm a natural flier, and he isn't so he gets mad. I can talk with snakes. He can't so again he gets mad. I get a broom from Sirius, and he is stuck with his old crappy one. Once more, jealousy rears its ugly head. Some goblet picks my name out for some death match. He doesn't, so he gets mad and stops talking to me altogether. I start dating before him. He gets mad and throws a tremendous hissy fit. If Snape poisons me, Ron would probably be jealous of that, too.

"Weasley did not mean to try to kill you, Potter," Snape quietly replies. "He is a bit hotheaded at times and fails to think through his actions before he does them."

"He destroyed your classroom, sir."

"And he will work every Knut of that off in detention when he returns, but I doubt you truly believe that he meant to kill you. Weasley has been your best friend since you both set foot in this castle. Even friends do not mean to kill one another. Things happen. Words exchange. Tempers flare. But you and Weasley shall always be there for one another. Your friendship has survived worse. I believe your fifth year you accused Weasley and Granger of everything in the cauldron and then some. And yet you three are still friends." Snape then scoffs before shaking his head slowly. "I'd sooner crack a smile than you three cease in your asinine friendship that started because you idiots decided to take on a troll."

"Where is Ron anyway?" I ask quietly.

"Molly believed that her son would be better suited with her as he healed from his injuries. He was quite distraught when last seen. Pomfrey concurred. However, Weasley will be here shortly. I doubt even Molly will be able to keep the boy from Granger."

"I ended it, sir," a soft voice says to my left.

"Hermione," I exclaim as I glance towards my best friend. Gauze wraps her wrist, but other than that, she looks fine. Until I catch the red eyes and puffy cheeks, that is. She's been crying. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. It was coming for awhile now." She then shakes her head in her familiar way of trying to rid herself of her thoughts. "So, how are you?"

"I've wrenched my arm out of the socket again," I reply quietly. "And Pomfrey had to do some surgery on me, but I should be free sometime today."

"That's good." She then glances towards Snape. "Sir, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Yes, but ask your question anyway," he responds with a sigh.

"How is it that no one was seriously injured? You, Ron, and Harry took the majority of the—"

"That's where you're wrong, Miss Granger. The classroom took the majority of the explosion, not us." He then draws in a slow breath. "Slytherin included wards in the dungeons that would protect a class just for that exact scenario. The wards instantly reacted with the negative energy that Mister Weasley added with his pickled flobberworm contribution into Potter's cauldron. The flash was the result of the wards surrounding the explosion and sending it elsewhere from the students." Snape then scoffs. "Unfortunately, the only place it had to go was the ceiling. So to answer your question, Miss Granger, we're not dead because Slytherin had the foresight of idiot redheads deciding to believe ridiculous accusations instead of their best friends."

"Oh," she quietly responds glancing down at the ground.

"Quite right, Miss Granger, but don't expect Gryffindor ever to receive points from me after this debacle." Snape then flops back against his propped up pillows. "After all, I'm forced to remain here until Pomfrey believes I'm fit to teach. And I'll be returning to a classroom in ruins thanks to Weasley."

**A/N: **The reasoning behind the potions explosion was because this is how I saw Lizzie forcing herself to speak with Harry about what is going on. Next chapter, I'm going to skip ahead to November. Lizzie will be seven months along by then, which leads to an interesting confrontation for Harry.


	11. Ravenclaw Ingenuity

**A/N: **Enjoy. :D

**Ravenclaw Ingenuity**

My fingers lace with Ginny's as we walk through the Transfiguration courtyard. I know I really should be a bit careful considering how everyone still thinks I'm the baby's father. However, I'm not going to let everyone win by changing my life. I'm not going to accept Lizzie into my life and shove Ginny off to the side because it's the right thing to do. But I'm not going to ignore Lizzie either. I know now that Lizzie is in terrible danger because of what Voldemort has ordered his followers to do. Okay, so I don't know if this whole plan is Voldemort's, but the wizard will kill me whichever way he can at this point. After all, his direct approach isn't going well for him. He has failed for the past six years.

In case there was any doubt, Snape somehow did manage to find out that Lizzie was telling the truth about her parents. I guess his spying duties helped him, but I'm not going to ask. So far, Lizzie has told the truth that she knows. I'm not going to count the fact that she still thinks I'm the baby's father. That lie isn't her fault. Hell, no one can blame a single part of this on her. It's more of her family's fault. Honestly, I feel sorry for her, and I think Ginny does too.

"So did you hear? Ron's coming back." Ginny then squeezes my hand as we sit on one of the marble benches. "Do you feel up to spending some time with him?"

"Not yet," I reply quietly. I then kick a rock before shaking my head. "I know it's stupid."

"No, it's not, Harry. He tried killing you."

"Yeah, but when doesn't he?" I retort. Visions of fourth year float through my head. "Snape is right, Gin. Ron wouldn't intentionally try to kill me. Even if I had knocked you up," I say quietly. "I thought he'd at least give me the benefit of the doubt first, though, before we came to that. But, I mean, we both know that he beat the crap out of Michael after he found out that the jerk was calling you all sorts of names behind your back."

"Ronald needs to understand that I'm a big girl now," Ginny responds with a soft growl. "I don't need him being an ass and nearly killing you because of what supposedly happened." She then huffs. "You don't see Fred and George sending you stink bombs or anything, do you? But could the big prat see that, no." Her fingers drum against the back of my hand soothingly. "My brother is an idiot, Harry."

"But he loves you, though, Gin. He thought that I hurt you."

"So he decides to kill you?" she replies giving me her familiar 'I don't believe you' look.

It's the same argument that we've been going around having ever since that potions class. While I know Ginny is still upset over what could have happened, I'm really not. I should be, but I have bigger things to worry about now unfortunately. Voldemort is still after me. Hermione is being very secretive in the library where she spends all her free time now. According to Draco, though, she's only studying so that's rather nice that Draco's watching her. Death Eaters currently have Lizzie's parents captured and are blackmailing her into cooperating with their every demand, which is namely smear my name in the worst possible way. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have declared open season on me. Any time one sees me, they immediately try to corner me before shoving me around as if I'm some ragdoll.

The two good things in my life right now are Ginny and the fact that I have Gryffindor and Slytherin, strangely enough, on my side. I'm not quite sure how that happened that Slytherin has called a temporary truce with Gryffindor, but I'm not going to say anything. My guess would be Draco, and that he somehow managed to talk them into not going after me. Then again, according to the Slytherin, Snape and Sinistra have been calling for mandatory House meetings every other day to discuss the troubling issues facing Slytherin.

"Harry," Ginny softly says drawing my attention instantly. She motions with her head towards the young raven-haired girl walking by herself in the distance. "That's Lizzie."

"I'm surprised she's walking by herself," I quietly reply. There hasn't been a day yet that Lizzie hasn't had some sort of bodyguard walking with her. Drawn like magnets, I stare at Lizzie's swollen abdomen. She's about seven months along now, and we still don't have a clue who is the baby's father. Pomfrey has ruled out all of Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff so far. I'll admit that I'm still queasy that we haven't found who he was, but both Pomfrey and Snape say it takes time to find this stuff. After all, there are hundreds of male students at Hogwarts that could be possible culprits.

I know that my indecision about how to act around Lizzie is upsetting the majority of the people. I want to be there for Lizzie, considering what she's going through alone, and claim the child is mine. I just can't, though. And as I said before, I'm not quite ignoring her or even arguing with people when they jeer at me that I'm a cheater. If she would just come over here and talk to me, I would gladly help her in any way I could secretly. I mean, why must it always be up to me to make the first move?

I then sigh. I've waited two months for Lizzie to say something to me, only to remain in the dark. My brilliant plan isn't working. Glancing around, I check the courtyard for any students. It's empty, so I gently press a kiss against Ginny's cheek before quickly catching up to Lizzie. For a pregnant girl, she certainly moves fast as I reach her at the stone bridge.

"Lizzie, can we talk?" I quietly ask jogging up next to her. When she starts instantly, I gently grab her elbow to keep her upright. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"What are you doing here, Harry?"

"I thought we could talk. I understand if you're not feeling up to it, but I...uh..." Feeling horribly awkward, I tug on my collar to release some of that tension. My eyes somehow end up staring at her swollen belly again.

"Harry, you don't have to do anything. I understand," she says with a shy smile before resting a hand against my shoulder.

"Can we please just go somewhere more private to talk?" I watch her slowly nod. Walking beside her down towards the outer edge of Black Lake, I ignore the feeling of dread. We're just walking. It doesn't mean anything. When we finally reach the outer banks, I watch her perch herself on top of one of the large rocks. Etched into her face is pure sadness, which probably is because of her parents.

"It's going to snow soon. Don't you think?" she asks staring off towards the lake. "I like snow." Her hand affectionately rubs her belly.

"It's kind of cold, though," I mutter back before walking towards her. I'm not really sure how to approach this subject. I mean, she is rather fragile I think. I draw in a breath before speaking again. "Lizzie, I've been trying to recall that night, but I can't." I then stare deeply into her blue eyes. "Do you know why I can't remember?" Within seconds, I see her turn away from me before sighing.

"Harry, you don't have to help me or anything. My family can pay for everything with the baby."

"That's not what I meant. You're fourteen, Lizzie. You shouldn't be going through this alone." I then try to calm my already frayed nerves so I don't tip my hand towards her. I mean, I don't want her to know that I know about her parents. Who knows how she'll react to that?

"Harry, I'm fine."

"Then why do you look so sad all the time?"

"Like you said, I'm fourteen. I wanted to be a Healer, but now with this, well, that's not going to happen for me. Is it, Harry?" she responds before shaking her head slowly.

"All right, fine then, but you still haven't answered my question, Lizzie. Why don't I remember that night at the party?" I watch her struggle with herself for a few moments before she finally gives in.

"Someone snuck in some Firewhiskey so they could add a little flavor to the butterbeer. I don't know who." Her blue eyes glance down at the brown grass. "You were celebrating with the other Gryffindors about your victory and mistakenly picked up the wrong drink."

"You saw this, but you didn't say anything?" I've had Firewhiskey before, so I know how much it messes me up. I'll admit freely that I probably was at the party. I do remember celebrating a win with my housemates and Ravenclaw, but I certainly don't remember sleeping with any girl.

"No. I didn't see it. Michael told the guys about it in the morning about how bad of a hangover you were going to have for drinking that much. I didn't know you were drunk at the time until afterwards." She then closes her eyes. "It's stupid. I know. You'd think I could have smelled it, but for some stupid reason I didn't." Her arms wrap around her midsection protectively. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sorry this happened."

"Were you sober?"

"I don't know. I mean, I think I was." Her hand then brushes through her dark hair. "That night's rather fuzzy for some reason."

"Then you could be misremembering." I nearly groan when I hear my words. I watch her head snap towards me as she stares at me with tears just starting to form in her eyes. So I'm probably not set out to be a spy then because someone would kill me right away.

"I woke up on your chest," she says glaring at me. "You think I'm lying, don't you? You probably think that I'm lying about all this, aren't you?" She then opens her robes slightly to show me her bare swollen abdomen. "Does that look like it's a part of glamour?" she snarls.

"No, no, Lizzie, I don't think you're lying," I quickly say holding up my hands in efforts to calm her before anyone stumbles upon us. "I'm sorry. I just don't remember anything about that. I don't remember us being together." I then sigh shaking my head. "A few months back, you said that you knew I loved Ginny, not you. How did you know that?"

"You cried it afterwards. You said this was a mistake, and then you left," she quietly answers. "I could see it in your eyes, and I can see it now by the way you act with her. You love her."

"Even if I do love Ginny, you shouldn't go through this alone, Lizzie." I honestly don't know why I'm pushing that issue. It's probably because of my save the world persona. "Please, let me help you. You say you don't need help. Maybe I can, I don't know, change nappies or something."

"I don't want you to help me, Harry. This wasn't your fault."

"But it was yours?" I reply staring at her in disbelief. She's confusing the hell out of me.

"No. It's just what Fate has dealt me."

"Yeah, well, in my opinion, Fate sucks. Please, Lizzie. Let me help you."

Lizzie opens her mouth to respond, but a group of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw boys interrupts. The boys encircle me glaring and jeering. Hatred is in all of their faces. Some of the boys I know wouldn't normally hurt a fly. However, in this turbulent time, I know they're all out of my blood.

"Lizzie, you should head up to the castle. We'll take care of Potter for you," a dark-haired Ravenclaw in my year gruffly says.

"It's all right, Michael. He wasn't bothering me," Lizzie quickly says.

"Please, Lizzie. Just go." As soon as she is out of sight, Michael walks closer towards me before shoving me back into Justin. "What? Ginny wasn't good enough for you so you went to Lizzie?" His eyes are black coals as he stares at me. "You know, Potter, we're getting tired of you and your Savior crap." He takes another step closer to me. "Do you know why?" He then shoves me again. "Because it's been almost four years since Cedric died, and you're still walking around free." He then scoffs. "You're supposed to be the Chosen One. Well, our great Savior, when are you finally going to defeat You-Know-Who? When he decides to attack London? When he reaches Hogsmeade? Or are you going to wait until he reaches Hogwarts and slaughters all of us?"

"Yeah," the other boys shout cheering Michael on.

"Cedric died because of you, Potter. Does that even cross your mind?"

"Of course it does," I snap.

"How many more deaths is it going to take before you realize that you're the reason we're all suffering, Potter? Is going to be Hermione's death or Ginny's? He's not going to stop until you're dead."

"So then what?" loudly I yell. "You want to kill me then, Michael? Is that going to bring back Cedric? A death for a death?" challenging him, I say. "Or is this still because Ginny dumped your ass for me last year because you wouldn't shut up about how I creamed Ravenclaw in Quidditch?"

Someday I'll learn to keep my mouth shut. However, that day isn't today. Michael's fist slams hard against my mouth. Two seconds later, I'm sprawled on the ground spitting blood. I hear the cries from the other boys to start attacking me, but strangely enough, a loud voice stops them.

"Touch him, and you'll have to deal with us!"

"You think you scare me, Ron?" Michael snarls. "You tried killing Potter a few months ago, or did you forget that when you were locked up in St. Mungo's?"

"Corner, say one more word, and my boys and I will make you into a bloody pulp."

My eyes widen instantly. That can't be... My head snaps towards the voice, which makes my mouth drop a few seconds later. Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle are all standing a few feet from me with their wands drawn and murderous looks on their face. However, Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Lee don't look any different from the Slytherins.

"This isn't over, Potter." Michael and the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff boys then quickly leave.

"Sorry for being such a git, Harry. Still mad at me?" asks Ron as he offers his hand.

"Yes," I reply tersely glaring at him. I grab his hand, though. "You tried to kill me, Ron. What do you think?"

**A/N: **Next chapter, Pomfrey finally discovers who the father of Lizzie's baby is just in time for the child's birth and Christmas.


	12. Last Wish

**A/N: **Some of you are either going to love the ending or not. So apologies in advance. You might need a tissue for this chapter.

**Last Wish**

Since that day by the lake in November, it's been abnormally quiet. Michael hasn't been around, and his little group of Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff thugs hasn't either. According to Luna, though, Flitwick and Sprout both called House meetings after that day and scolded their Houses for making this into some type of war. Dumbledore actually has addressed the school as a whole and stated that the next person who either made a comment or attempted to harm me would be on the first train back to London.

However, at mealtime, I can see the anger festering at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables as Lizzie gets bigger. I still don't know why Gryffindor and Slytherin are behind me. Well, Gryffindor I can somewhat understand because I am one. However, Slytherin, the house with the majority of students who want to kill me, is on my side. I don't know whether to be grateful or to watch my back.

"Hey, Harry, are you staying back again this year for Christmas?" Neville asks as he walks into the boys' dormitory with that familiar toothy grin.

"I'm actually going to spend the holidays with Ginny and her family. Why?" I return to folding my clothing into my trunk. I've been practically gleeful for this day because I'm getting away from all of the horrible looks of hatred. The Weasleys consider me family, and unlike Ron, they're not idiots and think that I knocked up Lizzie.

"Oh, well, Gran wanted me to tell you that if you wanted to stay with Luna and us for the holidays you could."

"Thanks for the offer, Neville." I then glance sideways at him as I catch the second name. "Wait a minute. Did you say Luna was staying with you?"

"Yeah, Luna and I are sort of dating now," he says with a bashful smile.

"When did this happen?" I can't believe. I just talked to Luna the other day.

"Right after the potions accident," he answers still glancing down at the floor. "She told me the Nargles told her that life was too short. Can you believe it, Harry? I've got a girlfriend."

"Yeah, well, congratulations, Neville," I say with a slight cough. "Hope you two have a good Christmas." I then slam my trunk's lid shut.

"You too, Harry." Neville then goes to his bed and finishes packing.

I can't believe that soon I'll be with Ginny and her family, sipping hot cocoa, wearing silly jumpers that her mum makes, listening to the twins attempting to sing carols, and possibly if I feel in the Christmas mood playing Wizard's chess with Ron. I then sigh. I just have a few more minutes before we all start heading towards Hogsmeade to leave Hogwarts. I leave my trunk on my bed for the house elves to snap down to the trains and walk downstairs into the common room.

I smile faintly as Hermione laughs at something in her book. Quietly, I creep up behind her. It's nice to see her laughing. She's been doing that a lot more lately, but I don't really know why. Other than spending time with Ginny, I've been somewhat neglecting my friends. I glance over her shoulder and silently read the note.

_To my beautiful Nymph,_

_I'm going to miss you over the holidays, but I hope you have a great one. I know we said we wouldn't get one another gifts, but I couldn't help myself. So please don't be mad when you get one from me on Christmas morning. I won't sign it for obvious reasons, but I wanted you to know that it was from me. No matter what happens, Hermione, know that I love you._

_Love,_

_DM_

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," I exclaim as I work out the initials. I barely have time to react when Hermione suddenly leaps up and screams in fright. "Draco likes you?"

"Is that so bad?" she responds huffily.

"No, but—" My eyes then widen as I realize something. "That's how he knew you were at the library all those times. He was stalking you."

"Oh, honestly, Harry," she drawls shaking her head. "He wasn't stalking me, just like you didn't sleep with Lizzie. He's sweet and just misunderstood." At the sight of my disbelief, she shakes her head. "You wouldn't understand."

"No. I'm pretty sure that I do. Does Ron know?"

"Yes, but he's already sworn that he isn't going to kill Draco."

"Glad he learned something."

"Can we not talk about Ron anymore?" When I nod, she sighs with a soft smile. "We should probably head to the train." Slowly, we do just that.

As I walk through the front doors, I can't help but feel disappointed that Ron or anyone didn't come rushing into the dormitory yelling that Snape and Pomfrey found the father to Lizzie's baby. Then again, there are over numerous Ravenclaw males. It was going to take time, and I know that Pomfrey was spending every available time she had to finding him. But I thought for sure that the last day I'd be at Hogwarts before break they'd find something.

I board the train with Hermione and sigh as I flop back into one of the compartments. I guess I get to spend my entire break wondering then. When the door opens a few moments later, I glance towards Ginny and smile at her. My eyes refuse to glance towards Ron, even though I can just see the blond slightly out of the corner of my glasses.

"Still nothing?" Draco asks quietly as he takes a seat next to Hermione across from me.

"Yep," I reply with a sigh.

"Well, maybe you'll get it once Pomfrey isn't forced to treat sniveling little Hufflepuffs."

"Do they have any ideas?"

"It's a Ravenclaw. That's at least what Snape and Pomfrey are thinking."

"Could be Michael or Anthony," Ron muses aloud. "They've certainly had it out for you these past few months."

"Yeah, but so did you," I point out.

"Blimey, Harry, I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it? I'm sorry."

"How about you both just drop it?" Draco interrupts.

Unfortunately, none of us then speaks for the entire ride back. However, I enjoy the silence as I soak up Ginny's strength as I keep my arm around her shoulder. I don't know why I can't forgive Ron. Well, I do. One would think after the crap we've gone through together he would have trusted me.

~SAH~

A few hours later, Mrs. Weasley pulls me into a bear hug. I force myself to smile, even though every bone in my body hurts. Sometimes, I think she doesn't even know her own strength. I then nod towards Mr. Weasley when he does the same to me. The house they're temporarily staying in definitely isn't the Burrow. It doesn't have that roomy atmosphere to it.

"Fred, George, how about you two show Harry to his room? Ginny, dear, show Hermione to hers," Mrs. Weasley says with a strained smile as she carefully avoids Ron.

I follow the twins upstairs and sigh when I walk into the room. It looks like I'm sharing with someone, but neither twin says anything to it. As they quietly speak to me about how their business in Diagon Alley is going, I watch Ron silently mope past. Maybe I'm being a git to him now. This is his family, and it's not as if it was the first time Ron tried to kill me.

"Settle in, Mate. It'll be an early start tomorrow." Fred and George then quietly walk back out of my room, shutting the door behind them. Even the twins aren't their usual joking selves with me anymore. This isn't right. This wasn't how my seventh year was supposed to go.

~SAH~

On Christmas morning, I wake up rather early. It's been a few days since I've arrived here at the Weasleys, and I've heard nothing from Snape, Dumbledore, or even Pomfrey about finding the true father. The Weasleys are all trying to be as cordial and nice with me as possible. However, I can't be sure but I think some of them even shared Ron's opinion. Ginny and I have yet to be alone in a room, which is fine truthfully. I love the Weasleys. They're like the family I never had.

"Harry, love, this came for you last night," Mrs. Weasley says with a wide smile.

I grab the letter and tear open the envelope. My eyes widen at the familiar green spiky handwriting that I know from years of 'Troll' written at the top of my essays. I quickly skim over the few lines. I then shake my head. I can't believe it. After all this time, they just now found out who the father was on Christmas day.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Disregarding normal protocol in this type of situation, it is our opinion that you be informed. Madam Pomfrey discovered the true paternity to Miss Burke's unborn child late last night. As you continuously claimed not to be the father, you are correct. It is not your child, Mr. Potter. The child's true father is Michael Corner._

_Under Auror questioning, Mr. Corner admitted to having brewed Polyjuice potion last term and having posed as you in order to seduce Miss Burke. He also admitted to altering her memory so that she would not remember you leaving the party. In regards to his reasoning behind his plan, he stated that all this was in efforts to pay you back for 'stealing' his girlfriend at the time, Miss Weasley. It is obvious that Mr. Corner either suffers from a severe mental condition or is just a complete dunderhead._

_In response to the Death Eaters blackmailing Miss Burke into cooperating by kidnapping her parents, Mr. Corner admits to having tipped the Death Eaters off to 'Harry Potter' sleeping with her. He is unsure which Death Eater he informed. By the time you read this missive, the Order should successfully have freed Miss Burke's parents from the Death Eaters' control. Therefore, there is no need for you to ride up on your white steed and rescue Miss Burke and her parents. For once, leave things to the adults. Enjoy your holidays, Potter. You're not a father._

_SS_

Wrapping her arms around my midsection, Ginny rests her head against my back and asks, "What does it say, Harry?" Her voice is so gentle right now, but the hints of fear are also evident.

"Michael Corner is the father," I reply quietly. I feel Ginny stiffen instantly. "Apparently, this was his way to pay me back for stealing you from him."

"He what!" she exclaims. "Tell me you're joking."

I hand Ginny the letter and sigh. After all this time, almost nine months, it's over. It's finally over. I'm not the father, just as I claimed. And why did all this happen? It was all because some idiot Ravenclaw couldn't get over me dating Ginny. I can't believe jealousy was the reason for this. I then sigh heavily. I should have guessed it. It makes sense now with how angry Michael was. I can't believe it, though. This whole thing is stupid. He tries to ruin me because I'm dating his ex-girlfriend, honestly. Someone should have told him to grow up. But that isn't the worst part, though. I mean, he told Death Eaters about this. Was he willing to kill Lizzie and her family over this lie? I then close my eyes as I try to cool off from all this. I can't believe him. That arrogant idiot, I thought Ravenclaws are supposed to be smart. What happened to Michael?

A few seconds later, the fireplace roars with life. I immediately glance at it wondering who it could be. My eyes then narrow when Snape calmly walks out with Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey close behind. All three of the adults have somber looks on their faces as they stand in front of the fireplace. I can't see Madam Pomfrey, though, because Snape and Dumbledore stand in front of her.

"Forgive us for intruding on your Christmas, Harry," Dumbledore softly says.

"Is something wrong, sir?" The pit in my stomach widens when he gently inclines his head. "She's dead. Isn't she?" I close my eyes. Michael asked this same thing of me. How many more deaths had to occur before—?

"Michael Corner is a lunatic, Potter. Miss Burke and her parents' deaths were not your fault." Snape's piercing dark eyes then lock onto mine. "Nor were Mister Diggory and Black's deaths your fault. You did not kill them so do not even attempt to blame yourself."

"Easy for you to say," I mumble. "People—"

"Perhaps you're forgetting whose death I witnessed this summer, Mr. Potter," Snape says icily. "I surely could have saved Burbage if I cared for anyone but myself. I believe you thought that once about me?" His voice is full of glass. "Enough of this self-pity, Potter, it doesn't suit you."

I open my mouth to retort something, but a soft noise behind both wizards makes me close my mouth. My eyes narrow. That couldn't be a... My eyes then widen when I see the little pink bundle in Madam Pomfrey's arms.

"Is that Lizzie's child?" I ask, staring at the little girl who is just starting to wake up.

"Yes. Before Miss Burke succumbed to her injuries, she wished us to bring her daughter to you."

"You didn't tell her?" I ask shocked, ignoring the fact that Lizzie asked me to see her child.

"I doubt she needed to learn any more heartbreaking news, Mr. Potter, considering."

"So she still thought it was mine?" I feel queasy at the thought, but I push the feeling to the side. "Why did you bring her daughter here then? I mean, I'm not her father."

"Ms. Burke's entire family, Potter, was just wiped out. And I believe you'll agree with us that Mr. Corner is not suitable for custody. His parents also do not wish for the child, which leaves us with two options unfortunately for the child."

"Whoa," I say, holding up my hands. "I can't be a father!" I cry.

"We're not asking you to be one now, Potter," Snape replies calmly. "However, the two choices that this child faces are either an orphanage or you when you are ready to be one." He then clears his throat. "You are training to be an Auror, correct?" When I nod, he grimaces slightly. "That means you will have three years of training. Hopefully, by then, the Dark Lord will be no more, and there will be no threats against you or Miss Weasley."

"So what are you saying then?"

"In plain English, you'll not be fully responsible for this child for three years, Potter. By three years time, you should have a stable enough environment that you three should thrive."

"What happens to her in the meantime, though?"

"One of the professors has offered to raise her until you are able to do so yourself. It is purely understandable that you would not wish to raise this child considering the mother."

"I don't know anything about babies, though."

"If you so choose that path, then you'll be getting a toddler to raise, Potter. You'd also have three years to figure out how to be a parent."

"Lizzie wanted Harry to care for her daughter?" Ginny asks quietly.

"Yes, Miss Weasley."

"Harry," Ginny softly says, resting a hand against my arm.

I don't know why, but I awkwardly attempt to pick the baby up out of Madam Pomfrey's arms. The baby starts wailing at the top of her little lungs. I sigh, staring at the little girl in Ginny's arms when she takes her from me. Three years, we have three years before we become full blown parents of this little girl. Well, if I choose that path, that is. When the familiar blue eyes stare back at me, I sigh. I'm doing this for Lizzie.

**A/N: **Now, I know most of you are thinking to yourselves about Lizzie's daughter and how she'll be emotionally stunted by being raised by someone else for three years and then being handed over to Harry. Well, I ended it with what I had hoped showed that Harry would have a decision to make that we readers would make in our own minds. The majority of you have mentioned the possible decisions in your reviews, Harry should raise Lizzie's daughter now as his own, allow the staff member to care for the child and ignore Lizzie's last wish, or allow the staff member to raise the child but be a part of the child's life so that the transition goes smoothly. I never, however, (at least I hope I don't) state what Harry's decision truly is. He just says he's baby-free, which in my mind meant that he had decided against him and Ginny raising Lizzie's daughter alone. The last two options, however, are still open for Harry. Three years may go past and he decides against raising her or that the staff member may not give Lizzie's daughter up. So many possiblities can happen with this open ending. It was for that reason I left it open ended, because I truly didn't know which path Harry would choose. So, reader, whichever is right in your mind is what Harry does.

Thank you for sticking with me and reading this story.


End file.
